


The Luck of the Draw

by Enigmaforum



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's knock into a different life started with his parents death went to getting kicked out of college and then came to include a pink baby blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Don't own Suits, that right goes to people far cooler than myself.
> 
> AN 2: Written for a prompt on the meme that basically called for Mike to have a child who he is required to bring into work one day where he/she delights the office.

Mike twirled his highlighter in one hand while his eyes scanned the paper before him at a rapid fire pace. He was doing his best to get familiar with Harvey’s, and by default his, new case before they met with the client in two hours. He paused when his cell phone buzzed on the desk. He frowned as he picked it up, checked the caller id and then stood up, and walked away from the cubicles.

“Mike Ross.”

“Mike, hi this is Carrie from the daycare center.”

“Is everything alright?” he asked. “Fiona?”

“Fiona is just fine, currently playing tag,” Carrie soothed. “Our daycare center on the other hand isn’t as fine as she is. I’m afraid two of our pipes burst a little while ago and they can’t get someone out to fix it until late tomorrow. We’re calling all of the parent’s to ask them if they or another authorized person can come and pick up their children within the hour.”

Mike groaned and leaned against the wall. There was absolutely no way he could get out of the firm within the hour and then take the rest of the day off.

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience Mike. I know you have busy days at the law firm,” Carrie told him.

“It’s not your fault that the plumbing decided to rebel,” Mike told her. “I can’t get away but Jenny can probably come. If not then I’ll be there.”

“Alright, I’ll let you make your arrangements,” Carrie said. “Onto call number eight.”

“Good luck,” Mike winced because he could imagine that making those calls to parents was neither easy nor fun. The line cut off and Mike sighed before he went to his contacts and pressed Jenny’s cell. She answered after two rings.

“Yes?” she sang. Mike bit back a laugh.

“Jenny I need a huge favor,” he said.

“What’s up?”

“The pipes burst at daycare,” he began. “And they need the kids picked up within the hour. But I can’t get away and…”

“Say no more,” Jenny laughed. “I can spare some time and go get our bumble bee for you.”

“I love you,” Mike told her. “You know that right?”

“I know,” Jenny responded. “But I can’t watch her all day. I’d love to but we’re swamped here.”

“That’s fine,” Mike interrupted because he had a plan halfway formed in the back of his head. He didn’t like what he was going to have to do but if people like Harvey and Louis wanted work to get done then they would have to deal with it. “You can bring her here.”

“Are you sure? Mike that means that people will find out,” Jenny responded.

“I know but I knew that it wouldn’t last forever and there isn’t a choice. If they don’t like it they can send me home,” Mike chuckled. “Besides our bumble bee will be ecstatic. She’s been demanding a field trip since I got the job.”

“That she will,” Jenny laughed. “Alright I’m heading out the door now, we’ll be there soon.”

“Thanks Jenny, you’re the best. Text me when you’re on your way up.”

“I know,” she sang before the line cut off. Mike pocketed his phone and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. This was definitely not how he’d pictured his day going but he couldn’t help the smile that had started to form on his face when he thought about the fact that he’d get to see his child sooner than planned today.

“I know you’re not taking a break when we have a client meeting in less than two hours.”  
Mike opened his eyes and found Harvey leaning against the opposite wall, eying him suspiciously with his hands in his pockets.

“Sorry, had to take a phone call. It’s done now.”

“Obviously,” Harvey replied and there was a silence between them. Harvey looked like he wanted to say something more; he even opened his mouth but then closed it. Mike breathed.

“And now that I’ve taken care of that I’ll just…go back to work now,” Mike said. Harvey nodded before he handed him the file that was in his hands out to him.

“Jessica’s stuck me with yet another pro bono which means that-”

“It’s now my pro bono, yeah, yeah,” Mike bit back a smile as he took it.

“Have it read in two hours,” Harvey ordered. “And then report back to me.”

“Aye, aye captain,” Mike mock saluted and chose to ignore pointing out that Harvey was fighting back a smile in order to go and get back to work. He also ignored the way he smiled himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

An hour later found him hunched over the new brief as he made frantic notes about what he could use to win the case. He was so engrossed that he may or may not have jumped when his phone vibrated on his desk. He picked it up and grinned when he saw the message from Jenny.  
Waiting at security. Come collect your buzzing bee.

He typed out a quick reply, grabbed his id card, stood up and walked towards the elevators and was more than a little grateful for the quiet ride down. When he got out of the elevator he was greeted with the sight of Jenny standing there holding the very eager hand of his five-year old daughter.

As he walked towards them, Mike was pleasantly surprised to find that the two braids he’d put her blonde hair into this morning were still in place. He was equally shocked that her skinny jeans, yellow top, and equally yellow converse were still in the same condition as well after a game of tag.

“Daddy!”

His daughter broke away from Jenny and ran towards him, past Frank the security guard, and Mike just held a hand up towards him as he squatted down and caught her in his arms.

“Oof, there’s my bumble bee,” he exclaimed as she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek.

“Daddy!” she exclaimed again. “It rained at daycare.”

“I know that,” Mike kissed her cheek as he settled her onto his hip and walked past Frank, who looked thoroughly amused, and went over to Jenny and gave her a hug. “My lifesaver. Thank you.”

“Anytime, I’m sorry I can’t watch her,” Jenny replied as she handed him a yellow backpack that he threw over his free shoulder.

“Hey it’s alright, we can’t help it that it rained in daycare right Fi?” Mike asked his daughter who grinned and shook her head.

“Well we stopped by your place and got her some things to do while she’s here. Do you want me to come get her at five?” Jenny asked.

“Let me see if I can get out of here, I’ll text you by four if I can’t?” he asked. Jenny nodded before she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Fiona’s forehead.

“Be good for your daddy today alright bumble bee?” Jenny asked. “If I don’t see you tonight, I’ll see you tomorrow for your soccer game and then you and I are having our girls day on Sunday right?”

“Always,” Fiona nodded before she reached her little fist out. Jenny grinned as she connected her fist to the five year-olds. Mike wondered how he had ended up with such an awesome kid. He smiled and gave Jenny a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Once again my lifesaver,” he told her. Jenny just waved him off before she blew one more kiss to Fiona and walked out of the door. Mike watched her go before he looked at the little girl in his arms. “So girl’s day with Aunt Jenny?”

“Uh huh, she’s gonna do my hair,” Fiona informed him as they started to walk back to the security desk.

“What? Did I do something wrong this morning?”

“No daddy but she’s better,” she told him, Mike made a face; Fiona giggled and patted his cheek reassuringly. “I still love you the best.”

“Well I love you the most,” Mike told her before he stopped at security and flashed his badge. “Frank, I’d like you to meet my daughter Fiona; she’s going to be my guest today.”

“It rained in daycare,” Fiona informed him. Frank looked from Mike to Fiona before he shook his head and chuckled.

“Rained in daycare you say? Well that is just unacceptable for a young lady like yourself isn’t it?” Frank asked her. She nodded from where she had once again tucked her head against his shoulder. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Ross. You two are clear to go up Mike.”

“Think I’ll get any trouble?” he asked Frank. The security guard eyed the both of them as he felt a tap on his cheek. He looked at Friona to find her blue eyes looking at him inquisitively.

“Why are you in trouble daddy?” she asked.

“Who says I’m in trouble?” Mike countered. She gave him a look. “I see Gram is wearing off on you.”

“Duh daddy.”

“The only trouble your father is going to have is getting you back at the end of the day Ms. Ross,” Frank finally told her. She looked at him with wide eyes. “I think you’re going to charm the pants off of everyone.”

She giggled and Frank took the opportunity to lean over to Mike’s free ear.

“Introduce her to Donna and you’ll be set,” he advised. Mike nodded because that was sound advice. If he had Donna on his side then he could pretty much get away with anything. He looked at Fiona who was watching him suspiciously.

“So my bumble bee, before it rained in daycare want to tell me how your day was?”

She started babbling about how her art project was now ruined as he adjusted her weight once, waved to Frank, and walked back to the elevators with her. When they reached them she stopped talking and looked at him he nodded and knelt down just a bit so she could reach the button. “Go on and push it.”

She grinned, gave him a thumb up and pushed the button twice, all while keep one arm wrapped tightly around his neck. Mike was about to ask her a question when his eyes caught the approach of someone with arguably the most power at the firm; Jessica Pearson. She had her eyes on him and the very precious cargo in his arms. He tightened his arm around Fiona by instinct but put a smile on his face all the same when Ms. Pearson stopped beside them to wait.

“Mr. Ross,” Jessica nodded before she looked at Fiona. “And who do we have here?”

Fiona looked at him, he nodded his permission, she looked at Jessica and gave her a shy smile and held a hand out to her.

“I’m Fiona,” she told her as she looked at Mike. “And this is my daddy. Who are you?”

“Daddy?” Jessica looked more than a little surprised at the declaration but like the badass lawyer she was she recovered and reached out to shake Fiona’s hand. “My name is Jessica Pearson. It’s nice to meet you.”

Mike had to thank whatever deity was listening for the fact that his little girl could be a chatter box and extremely charming when the need called for it. He also thanked whoever was listening that the exchange gave him time to figure out his own explanation.

“Pearson?” Fiona’s eyes widened as she looked at him and then swung her eyes to Jessica who looked more than a little amused at his daughter’s fascination. “Like Pearson Hardman?”

Jessica nodded.

“You own the law firm daddy works for?” she whispered. To Mike’s surprise Jessica Pearson leaned over and smiled at his daughter.

“I own part of it,” she supplied. “I’m what you call a managing partner which is-”

“The person that makes all of the big decisions about cases, money, and who gets what,” Fiona finished. Jessica’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, Mike felt a burst of pride in his mini-genius. The elevator dinged open; they waited for people to step out before the three of them stepped inside. When Jessica had punched the appropriate buttons she turned back to him and Fiona.

“Did your father teach you that?” Jessica questioned, Fiona gave her a smile in return.

“Daddy and I read his law books at night because I’m gonna be a lawyer one day,” Fiona told her confidently.

“You know you’re talking to one of the best lawyers in the city right now.” Mike told her.

“I know that daddy.”

“How do you know that I’m one of the best?” Jessica asked her. Fiona tilted her head and gave her an odd look.

“Because you own part of a law firm. And my daddy works here. You have to be the best,” she responded in what Mike had dubbed her ‘duh’ tone. He was mildly worried about how Ms. Pearson would react but she just chuckled and gave his daughter a smile.

“You have a very smart daughter Mr. Ross,” Jessica offered.

“I know,” he grinned.

“Can I ask why she’s here?” Jessica prodded.

“I’m sorry about this but the pipes burst at her regular daycare facility this morning and I can’t find anyone to watch her ,” Mike explained. “I would take the day off but Harvey and I have a full plate. I was hoping it’d be alright to have her with me. I promise it won’t affect my work all that much and anything that doesn’t get done I’ll take home and-”

“It rained at daycare ma’am but I promise I’ll be good,” Fiona added. Jessica eyed the both of them for a few seconds before she nodded.

“It’s alright if she’s here Mr. Ross. I understand that things like this happen from time to time,” Jessica nodded towards Fiona and gave her a wink. “And I think it’ll be a good thing for a future lawyer to get some hands on experience don’t you?”

“Oh a great idea to be sure,” Mike nodded. Fiona bounced in his arms as they reached his floor. He let her climb down like the spider monkey she was but was quick to take her free hand when she held it up. They stepped out of the elevator as Jessica did the same and headed in the same direction.

“I was going to see Harvey anyway, this will help smooth your way in case there’s any trouble,” she looked down at Fiona and smiled. “We may be top notch lawyers but that doesn’t mean we don’t understand the needs of a family,” Jessica told him. Mike nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. He had the biggest cat in his corner, now all he needed was the tigress and he’d be set.

“Fiona, what kind of lawyer do you want to be?” Jessica asked as they made their way towards Harvey’s office. It was better to get this out of the way now, and to let his bumble bee charm Donna before anyone else. Fiona paused and bit her lip; her free hand went up to tug on one of her pigtails.

“A good one Ms. Pearson,” she answered after a minute. “I want to help people. Daddy says he works for the best.”

“He does,” Jessica assured her. “And you can call me Ms. Jessica if you like.”

“Daddy?” she looked up at him.

“It’s alright because she said so,” he responded as they reached Donna’s desk. He wasn’t surprised to find the redhead looking at him, eyebrow arched, head tilted to the side. He also wasn’t surprised when Fiona burrowed close to his side when they stopped. While she certainly was a chatterbox after she got to know you at first she was shy. Donna looked at Fiona and Mike swore he saw her eyes soften when she took her in. He held a finger up and dropped to his knees and caught Fiona’s blue eyes with his own.

“I’ll be in Harvey’s office,” Jessica told them all. “Mike you and Fiona are welcome to join us after you’ve made your introductions.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mike waited until Jessica was inside of Harvey’s office and then pointedly ignored the look he was getting from his boss as he focused his attention on his child.

“Bumble bee, you know who that is?” he nodded towards the desk. She shook her head and bit her lip again, Mike smiled at her. “Remember how I was telling you about Donna?”

Fiona’s eyes widened in surprise before she looked at Donna; who had since dropped the eyebrow and was now aiming a smile right at his daughter like the perceptive person (or psychic) that she was.

“That’s Donna?”

“You bet it is,” he told her and found himself more than a little surprised when Donna stood up, walked around her desk and knelt next to him. He looked at her and found that her smile was still in place but this time it was directed at him.

“You talk about me?” Donna inquired. He rubbed the back of his neck as Fiona cut into their conversation.

“Only good things,” Fiona assured her. “Daddy says you’re a goddess. You’re really pretty. I like your hair.”

Donna’s lips quirked as she looked at Fiona.

“I like your hair too,” Donna told her as she looked between her and Mike. “And if I’m a goddess you are cute as a button. You can call me Donna.”

“I know that,” Fiona giggled. “My name is Fiona.”

“Well it is a pleasure to finally meet you,” Donna told her, Mike looked at her, she shrugged. “I’m Donna, I know all. I just don’t tell all the time.”

“Not even Harvey?” Mike asked as they both stood up and Fiona took his hand again. Donna shook her head but motioned to the office where Harvey was definitely eying him with shock, curiosity, a little bit of anger and what was most surprising was the hurt all mixed together into one expression. Mike took a deep breath to steal himself for the coming inquisition.

“Wasn’t my story to tell,” Donna replied. “Now what finally convinced you to bring her in for everyone to coo over?”

“It rained at daycare,” Fiona told her.

“Pipes burst this morning, Jenny can’t watch her and there’s no one else that I would-”

“Say no more,” Donna shook her head before she looked at Fiona. “You keep your daddy in line today and if anyone gives you any trouble you just send them my way.”

“Deal,” Fiona nodded before she looked up at him. Mike smiled down at her even though he was nervous as all hell for what was about to come. “Daddy?What now?”

“We go in there,” he pointed to the office where Harvey and Jessica were still watching them. “Ready bumble bee?”

She gave him a mega-watt smile and Mike took strength from that, as he had for the past five years, and together they walked into Harvey’s office as Jessica made to leave.

“I’ll leave you three to talk,” she leveled him with a look before she turned a smile onto his daughter. “I’ll see you later Fiona.”

“It was very nice to meet you Ms. Jessica,” Fiona replied.

“And it’s always a pleasure to meet a future attorney,” Jessica responded. “The world needs more women in law. Now I have a meeting to get to but I’ll be back down to see you and your father before you both leave tonight. I want to make sure your visit was acceptable, Harvey,” Jessica turned back to him and gave him a smile. “I know you’ll be nice. Mr. Ross, Fiona,” she paused for one moment, gave Harvey a very pointed look, and then closed the door behind her as she left.

There was silence between them as Harvey’s eyes darted between him and Fiona. Mike honestly had no idea how to start this conversation. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to while his daughter was in the room because he could see all of the questions that were running through Harvey’s head. The man was hard to read but Mike was certainly getting better at it. He broke himself out of his reverie when Fiona tugged on his pants leg.

“Daddy,” she mumbled and Mike knelt down to look her in the eye. “He looks scary.”

“I know, but trust me bumble bee, his bark is far worse than his bite,” Mike reassured her.

“It is-” Harvey stopped talking when Mike glared at him, followed by a pointed tap on the glass from Donna.

“You’re looking at the best closer in the whole city,” Mike told her. “That’s daddy’s boss.”

Fiona’s eyes sparked at the name and she turned that curiosity onto Harvey.

“You’re Harvey Specter?” she asked quietly, still shy, but more than a little determined to get answers now. Harvey looked surprised and Mike noticed how he stood a little straighter as he answered her.

“That’s what I’m told,” he replied cautiously.

“I thought you’d be nicer,” Fiona wrinkled her nose. The look on Harvey’s face, one of disbelief and complete bafflement was enough to make Mike wish he had his phone in his hands. There was a tap on the glass and Mike glanced over to find Donna giggling. Harvey glared at both him and Donna before he turned his attention to Fiona.

“What makes you think I’m not being nice?” he prodded.

“You stare. Daddy says it’s not nice to do that. And a nice person would introduce themselves,” Fiona informed him. Harvey’s eyebrows shot up and Mike swore he saw his lips quirk for the briefest moment before settling back into the hard line from before.

“You could have taken the first step and said hello,” Harvey pointed out. Fiona paused for a moment and looked between the two of them once more before she shook her head.

“You’re a stranger,” she responded. “I’m not allowed to talk to them.”

“You already started talking to me,” Harvey countered.

“You have glass walls,” she responded. “And daddy’s right here. And Donna is outside.”

“You like to argue don’t you?” Harvey asked.

“I’m going to be a lawyer like daddy,” she responded.

“So that’s a yes,” Mike cut in as he stood up and took Fiona’s hand in his once more. “She’s getting better at it the more she learns.” Harvey looked at him in surprise, as though he was remembering that Mike was still in the room with them.

“We need to talk,” Harvey told him.

“I know but-”

Both men looked up to find Donna standing in the doorway eying the two of them before her gaze settled on Mike.

“I was going to get some coffee and I thought Fiona would like to come and get a little tour of the floor? Maybe get some juice or milk?”

The woman was a goddess.

“Daddy can I?” Fiona asked him quickly.

“If you promise to stay with Donna the whole time and listen to her,” Mike responded.

“I’m five not dumb,” she told him. Harvey snorted; Mike ignored it in favor of bending down to press a kiss to her forehead.

“I love you the most,” he informed her.

“Love you the most!”

She rushed over to Donna after that and took the offered hand.

“Come on, we’ll go to the Partners break room, I have it on good authority that they have cookies in there,” Donna told her as they headed out into the hall, once more, closing the door behind them.

Mike gave Harvey a lot of credit for waiting until the two of them were out of sight before he let loose.

“Explain rookie.”

Mike sighed; already tired from the conversation they had yet to have. He walked over to Harvey’s couch and sat down on one side, finally letting the yellow backpack slide off of his shoulder to rest beside him. He gestured to the space beside him or the chair in front of him.

“Remember the day we met and how I told you that I got knocked into a different life?” Mike offered. Harvey hesitated for a moment before he nodded and took a seat in the chair. Figur“Fiona is the most important part of that knock. She was born when I was twenty-one.”

“Her mother?”

“Her name is Natalie,” Mike replied. “We met when we were both twenty, drunk and depressed. I had just gotten thrown out of school and she had just moved to a new city where she knew no one. We slept together, two months later I got a frantic phone call, seven months after that there was a baby being put in my arms.”

“And where is Natalie?”

“Not in the picture,” Mike held a hand up at Harvey’s look of shock. “She didn’t want to be a mother and originally wanted to put Fiona up for adoption but I just…I couldn’t let my flesh and blood go like that you know? Not after what happened to my mom and dad. So Natalie agreed to sign her rights away and give me full custody.”

“I see, and Fiona?”

“She knows about her mother,” Mike replied. “I don’t see the point of hiding it from her. She’s a smart kid and from what I can tell she handles it well. She may not have the most conventional family in the world but she has a support system. When she was born, Gram still lived with us; Jenny and Trevor were always there.”

“You let Trevor near your child?”

“It was before he got out of hand,” Mike countered as he watched Harvey shift uncomfortably in the chair. “Before he turned into what he is, or was, he was my best friend and he is still her godfather. If it hadn’t been for him, Jenny, and Gram I would have gone crazy and into bankruptcy several times over trying to care for a newborn.”

“I hear children are expensive,” Harvey mused, Mike snorted.

“You have no idea,” he told him. “But we’ve always managed. I’ve always managed for us. You have to when you have a kid. They come first in everything. She’s never been without.”

The unspoken but I have lingered between them. Harvey studied Mike like he finally understood a lot of things; Mike shrugged it off because it was nothing to be ashamed of. So he had gone hungry some nights so his daughter could eat? So he had used duct tape more than a few times to keep his shoes together so she could get new ones? There was nothing wrong with it.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a daughter?”

Mike was surprised to find that Harvey looked more than a little upset as he asked the question.

“I’m not ashamed of her,” Mike replied quietly. “And to be fair no one at the firm knew about her until today, except Donna, because I swear the woman has magic powers,” Mike tried to joke. It kind of worked because Harvey nodded before he glared at him. “Look, this world is just…intense and at first I didn’t know if I was going to make this work and honestly this place is filled with cutthroat sharks. I didn’t want to give anyone the chance to use her to get to me.”

“And you really think that I’d do something like that?” Harvey asked, Mike shook his head.

“Not you but if it had gotten out…I just didn’t want to risk it Harvey,” Mike sighed. “The only reason she’s here today is because the pipes burst at her daycare center and Jenny’s stuck at work.”

“You should have told me. Were you ever going to tell me?” Harvey asked.

“Eventually,” Mike replied. “When I was sure you were going to be a more permanent fixture in my life. I didn’t want her to get attached only to lose someone. You know her now, she knows you. Now am I fired?”

“Of course not,” Harvey scoffed. “Do you realize how much paperwork that would involve? And I’d have to interview more Harvard douchebags. No you’re not fired.”

“And Fiona?”

“Everyone should be privy to witness my greatness,” Harvey replied. “And she’s a future lawyer?”

“So she says for the moment,” he replied. “It used to change every other day but the lawyer thing has stuck ever since she got into one of my law books.”

“For a five year old,” Harvey paused and thought and Mike applauded him for taking all of this so well. “She wasn’t that bad. It’s obvious that she’s been taking lessons from you, except she was more adorable when she tried to correct me.”

“You wound me,” Mike pouted. “I am plenty adorable.”

“Keep telling yourself that rookie,” Harvey grumbled.

“Is it alright that she’s going to be here with me today?”

“We’ll work with it,” Harvey told him after a moment, and just like that Mike knew it would be ok. Harvey still looked unsure but at least it felt like he understood. There were sure to be more talks about this but at least for now everything was alright.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh goody, a powwow in the middle of the workday where nothing is getting done.”

Both men turned their heads to find that Louis had entered the room. Harvey set his mouth into a hard line as Mike bit back a groan.

“My associate and I were having a meeting Louis, one you aren’t invited to,” Harvey replied. “And I thought I said you weren’t allowed into _my_ office.”

“Well excuse me for looking out for the good of the firm. I thought I could come in here and offer to give Mike some work because he clearly doesn’t have enough if he can afford to sit around with you,” Louis told him. “I have a stack of briefs waiting for you on your desk. They need to be done by midnight.”

Mike opened his mouth to protest but stopped when his daughter walked into the room, carefully carrying a cup of coffee, complete with lid in front of her. Louis’ eyes widened comically when Fiona stopped in front of Harvey and motioned to the cup. Louis’ mouth dropped open and it seemed that the little girl had made him speechless.

“Donna said to give you this,” she told Harvey solemnly as he reached out and took it from her.

“She did huh?” Harvey asked as he took the cup from her with a smile that was bigger than the one she’d gotten earlier.

“She said you get cranky without it,” Fiona nodded.

“I do,” Harvey nodded as he took a sip. “Did you help make it?”

“I just pushed the button,” she shook her head. “Do you like it?”

“It’s perfect as always,” Harvey informed her. “Thank you for bringing it to me.”

“You’re welcome Mr. Specter,” she grinned at him.

“You can call me Mr. Harvey if you want.”

“Mr. Harvey,” Fiona rolled the name around on her tongue before she looked at Mike. “Daddy!”

Mike opened his arms out when she launched herself at him and scrambled into his lap. She snuggled into his side and looked at Louis, who was still staring at Fiona. Mike moved an arm around his daughter and pulled her a little closer. He trusted Harvey, but he trusted Louis as far as he could throw him.

“Daddy?” Louis repeated. “This is…yours?”

“Louis,” Mike breathed as he motioned to Fiona. “This is my daughter Fiona, Fi, this is Louis Litt.”

“Hi Mr. Litt,” Fiona waved at him. Louis looked surprised that he was being addressed, and even more surprised that a small child was smiling at him.

“Umm hello,” he replied because this was a child and he wasn’t that much of a bastard. He could also see the warning looks Harvey and Mike were shooting him and feel Donna’s stare on the back of his neck. “Ross what is this?”

“I’m not a this,” Fiona informed him as she pointed to herself. “I’m Fiona. You’re Mr. Litt. Daddy says you’re good with numbers.”

“Does he now?” Louis looked at Mike.

“I tell her good things about my co-workers,” Mike told him.

“Uh huh, I like numbers,” she said. “My teacher says I’m the best at math.”

“They do math in preschool?” Louis asked. Fiona glared at him, he startled. Harvey snorted; Mike looked away and fought to hide his laughter.

“I’m five and in kindergarten,” she huffed. “Because they told me I was too young for first grade. Do you like numbers?”

“I do,” Louis responded awkwardly. “Ross what is this?” he asked again.

“The pipes burst at her daycare this morning, Harvey and I have a full plate,” Mike replied. “So she’s going to stay here with me today. And no,” he silenced Louis with a look as his mouth opened. “There was no one else to watch her.”

“Jessica and I have already cleared it,” Harvey added. “We can’t spare him today but she obviously can’t be left by herself.”

“Ms. Jessica was really nice,” Fiona added, Harvey and Mike both shot her a look that she brushed off as she turned another mega-watt smile on Louis. “Do you think Ms. Jessica is nice Mr. Litt?”

“I…yes I do think that Ms. Jessica is nice,” Louis responded carefully, his eyes on Fiona as they darted back to Mike and Harvey. The two chose to do nothing to save him.

“I liked her a lot. She liked me too,” Fiona informed him before she crinkled her nose and looked up at Mike. “She liked me right daddy?”

“She liked you a lot,” Mike informed her.

“We are…not a…”

“I’m gonna be a lawyer when I’m bigger,” Fiona informed him. “I’d really like to learn from the best. You’re one of them right?”

“I….you think I’m one of the best lawyers?” Louis asked her, suddenly much more relaxed than he was before. Mike wanted to hug his little diplomat.

“You have to be. Ms. Jessica wouldn’t hire you if you weren’t,” she told him. “Right?”

“Yes,” Louis paused. “You’re a pretty observant kid.”

“Lawyers are observant,” Fiona said. “At least that’s what daddy says.”

“Your daddy is right,” Louis nodded before he looked back at Mike. “She can stay…it won’t kill us to have her here for one day. If any of the associates...mention it,” Louis looked like he chose his words carefully. “Send them to me. I’m going to…go back to my office now.”

“It was nice to meet you Mr. Litt,” Fiona told him. Louis ran a hand against his hair.

“You too,” he responded before he practically bolted out of the door, barely even sparing a glance at Donna.

“He’s not good with kids is he?” Fiona asked Mike who shook his head as he brushed his lips against her forehead.

“Just not a lot of experience with them,” he told her. “Bumble bee you handled that like a pro.”

“Duh,” she replied before she looked at Harvey. “Mr. Harvey what do you think?”  
Harvey looked surprised that he was being addressed.

“I think you’re either going to be a really good lawyer or an actress for the way you just handled Mr. Litt,” Harvey told her. “He’s not the easiest to get along with.”

“He was nothing,” Fiona assured him. “And I’m gonna be a lawyer cause I want be like daddy.”

“Speaking of,” Harvey looked at Mike. “You need to get back to work, we still have that client meeting in half an hour and I’m sure that we can convince Donna to watch Fiona here,” he looked at the glass walls of his office to find Donna nodding along. “So why don’t you go get settled in at your desk, finish going over that file, and come back five minutes before the meeting alright?”

“Got it,” Mike nodded before he looked at Fiona. She scooted off of his lap, he held her backpack up and slid it onto her little arms before she turned to him and held her hand out. Mike stood and took it and motioned to the door. “Let’s get you set up at my desk bumble bee.”

“See you soon Mr. Harvey,” Fiona called out as she walked out of the door with her father and down the hall to the associate’s space. Harvey watched them go and then leaned against the back of his couch and closed his eyes. It took all of two seconds for him to hear Donna’s heels clicking on his office floor.

“You knew?” he asked as he opened his eyes and gaze at her.

“Of course I knew,” Donna replied.

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“It wasn’t my place to tell you that Mike had a daughter,” she responded. “He was keeping her from the firm for a reason.”

“He should have told me,” Harvey muttered.

“Maybe, but like he said, you know now, what are you going to do?” Donna asked, one eyebrow raised as her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“Adjust,” Harvey replied. “You don’t mind watching her?”

“Anyone that can make Louis tongue-tied is my hero,” Donna smirked. “I’ll watch her while you’re in your meeting, start training her on the art of being me.”

“The world isn’t ready,” Harvey groaned before he stood and made his way back to his desk.

-

Mike was quite aware of the fact that all of the inhabitants of the associates cubicles had gone quiet at his entrance. He was aware of the stares he and Fiona were getting but he chose to ignore them as they reached his desk and found that there was already another chair there. He needed to get Donna some flowers tomorrow morning in addition to her favorite coffee.

“This is your desk?” Fiona asked him, Mike chuckled at the look on her face.

“Yes, associates don’t get nice offices like Mr. Litt or Mr. Harvey,” he responded as he let go of her hand. He knelt down to help her get her backpack off and put it on the desk beside his briefs.

“Hey Ross you get stuck babysitting?”

Mike turned and wasn’t surprised to find that Greg had stood up to ask or that everyone else was now openly staring at his daughter. Fiona tugged on his hand; he glanced down to find that she had tilted her head and raised her arms. He chuckled as he reached down to hoist her onto his hip, her arms wrapped around his neck as she looked around the cubicles.

“No, everyone this is my daughter Fiona,” he watched as everyone’s faces went from curious to shocked in a matter of thirty seconds. It was comical.

“Daughter?” Greg asked. “You have a….oh what the he-”

“You were about to say helicopter right Greg?” Kyle interrupted before Greg could finish the sentence. Mike was surprised and grateful at the same time. He was going to say something but then Fiona started giggling against his shoulder. It drew everyone’s attention to the both of them.

“What’s so funny bumble bee?” he asked.

“He sounded like you when you’re about to say a bad word daddy,” she replied. He snorted, his daughter may be a little genius but she was still only five and things like bad words amused her to no end. Mike looked at Greg, who looked more than a little embarrassed and then at Kyle who was actually kind of smiling at him. Fiona eyed his co-workers. “Daddy says bad words aren’t nice.”

“He did?” Greg asked.

“And he’s very right,” Kyle responded as he approached the two of them and held his hand out. “Hi Fiona, my name is Kyle.”  
Fiona looked at Mike who nodded and then she reached out and shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you,” she told him.

“It’s nice to meet you too. How old are you?” Kyle asked.

“Five,” Fiona responded.

“I see,” Kyle responded, and Mike was more than a little shocked at the way Kyle Durant, Louis’ protégé extraordinaire was acting around his daughter at the moment. “I have a niece that’s six. You remind me of her.”

“Good or bad reminder?” Fiona asked, Kyle laughed.

“Good,” he promised. “And are you just visiting your dad today?”

“It rained in daycare,” Fiona told him. “Are you a lawyer too?”

“Yep, all of us at these desks are lawyers,” Kyle responded.

“Cool,” she nodded. “I’m gonna be a lawyer when I grow up.”

“Seriously,” Greg interrupted. “What is this? I mean Kyle what are you doing you shouldn’t be…”

“Introducing myself to our guest of honor?” Kyle asked him. “Making it so she’s not scared of us? Why would I ever do that?”

“Greg shut-up,” Harold stopped him before he waved at Fiona. “I’m Harold.”

“Greg?” Fiona asked, Greg looked mildly terrified of her but he nodded. “You’re not good with kids are you?”  
Kyle snorted, followed by Harold, and soon everyone was having a laugh at Greg’s expense, even Mike. It was a good break in the tension and curiosity that was still peaking the room. Mike was grateful that no one had asked at Fiona’s mother.

“He’s not,” Kyle assured her. “But you ignore him. The rest of us are better.”

“Much better and…Louis,” Harold nearly shrieked. Everyone jumped and scrambled back to their desks just as Mike turned to watch the junior partner’s approach.

“Why are all of you standing around doing nothing?” Louis asked. “I know there’s work to be done here.”

There was silence as everyone looked at each other rather before Fiona cleared her throat and looked at Louis.

“It’s my fault Mr. Litt, they were saying hi,” she informed him as Mike watched his bumble bee work her magic on someone else. “I’m sorry.”

“I…” Louis paused and then glanced at the others. “That’s fine…you should get to know the best lawyers in the city. Greg,” he pulled some folders out from under his arm and handed them to the associate. “Have these on my desk by two. The rest of you…get back to work after you introduce yourselves.”  
Louis scrambled away from the scene then, everyone waited until he was out of sight before they let out a mutual sound of relief. Fiona turned to all of them and grinned.

“I got your backs,” she assured them.

“Oh my god can we keep her here always?” Harold asked Mike. “That was epic on so many levels.”

“I’ll say.”

“Most definitely.”

“When did he get so cute?”

“Yeah,” Kyle glanced at Mike and Fiona, a tiny grin playing on his face. “Part of being a lawyer if knowing how to charm the right people. And you definitely want to be on Mr. Litt’s good side.”

“Speaking of charming people,” Mike looked down at her. “Think you can amuse yourself with a coloring book while daddy gets back to work?”

“Sure can,” Fiona told him. Mike nodded and set her down in the spare chair where she scrambled to sit and reached for her backpack. She was completely engrossed in finding something to do when he looked at everyone. Kyle was once again the first to lean in.

“We can call a truce for today,” he told him. “I’ll make sure that Greg does the same. I think everyone else will be fine.”

“Thanks,” Mike eyed him before Kyle walked towards his own desk, pulling Greg with him. Everyone else slowly trickled back to their own work before Mike settled down at his desk. Fiona already had her coloring book, Disney Princesses, out and her crayons, a sixty-four pack, scribbling away. Mike made sure she was settled before he went back to his briefs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have a strong need to make Kyle less douchey than he comes across on the show.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike glanced at the clock and then looked at Fiona, who had transitioned from her coloring book to drawing on a piece of paper that one of the other associates had gifted her with. She quickly covered what she was working on and looked at him.

“It’s a surprise,” she answered his silent question. He nodded.

“Well it’s time to put your surprise away, Mr. Harvey and I have a meeting with a client,” Mike told her. “Donna’s going to keep an eye on you until we’re done. Is that alright?”

“I like Donna, she’s pretty,” Fiona responded. “Do we get to come back here?”

“Yes,” he chuckled. “I promise.”

“Ok,” she grabbed her backpack and carefully placed her picture and her crayons inside, zipped it up, and scooted off of her chair to throw it over one shoulder. Mike gathered his things, held his hand out let her take it and they quickly made their way through the associates desks and back to Harvey’s office. Mike was more than surprised to find that Jessica Pearson was standing by Donna’s desk, speaking to Harvey, Donna, and their client, Mr. Haversham. He felt Fiona perk up beside him when Harvey nodded towards them.

“Mr. Ross, Fiona,” Jessica smiled at his daughter.

“Hi Ms. Jessica,” Fiona waved.

“Ms. Pearson, Mr. Haversham,” Mike pulled his hand away from Fiona’s, grateful that she stayed beside him as he held it out and shook the clients hand. “Good to finally meet you.”

“And you,” Mr. Haversham replied. “Donna’s told me a lot about you and the firm. I think my client and I will be happy here.”

“So you’re a lawyer too?” Mike asked, Mr. Haversham just gave him a mysterious smile.

“Among other things,” he replied.

“Mr. Haverhsam, you can come into my office,” Harvey nodded to the room behind him. “Mike get Fiona settled and join us.”

He nodded and looked down at his daughter who looked up at him. 

“Alright bumble bee, I’ll be in my meeting with Mr. Harvey so you listen to Donna ok? I’m going to be right in there,” he pointed to the office.

“Ok daddy,” she replied. He looked at Donna, who raised her eyebrow and then nodded to Jessica.

“Ms. Pearson?”

“Donna gave me a call. I thought that while you and Harvey were in your meeting that she and I could give our future lawyer here a tour of the firm,” Jessica told him. Mike looked at Donna who just gave him a grin. “If that’s alright with you.”

“Daddy,” Fiona tugged on his pants leg, he looked down and was met with her puppy dog eyes, the things that would most assuredly be the death of him when she decided that boys were worth more than a once over. “Can I? Please, please, please, I promise I’ll be good for Ms. Jessica and Donna. Please?”

“Yeah daddy,” Donna came around the desk. “Please?”

Mike groaned.

“How can I resist the three of you?” he asked. “Yes you can go, but you be on your best behavior,” he reiterated the last statement as he squatted to look his daughter in the eye. She held her pinky out.

“I pinky promise,” she told him solemnly. He nodded and clasped his pinky with hers, ‘shook’ on it, and then leaned over to kiss her forehead.

“Love you the best bumble bee.”

She smiled at him and kissed his nose.

“Love you the best daddy.”

He stood up and looked at Donna and Jessica.

“Will you bring her back here?”

“I was thinking we could stop in my office,” Jessica replied. “Is that alright?”

“That’s fine with me, how about you bumble bee?”

“Duh,” Fiona replied. Donna laughed.

“Come on,” she held her hand out, Fiona took it.

“Go to your meeting Mr. Ross, I assure you that Fiona is in good hands,” Jessica nodded towards the office where Harvey and their client were most definitely watching them.

“Don’t worry daddy,” Fiona assured him with a pat on his hand. “I promised.”

“I know,” he replied before he looked at both Donna and Jessica once more. “Just don’t let her eat anything with strawberries in it, she’s allergic.”

“Understood,” Donna replied. “Come on, we’re going to teach you how to charm some partners.”

Mike watched the three of them walk away before he headed into the office.

“I apologize Mr. Haversham.”

“It’s fine, Harvey was explaining that you had an unexpected guest today,” the man responded. “And from the looks of it you were getting the puppy dog eyes.”

“The what?” Harvey asked as Mike nodded.

“Puppy dog eyes,” Mike repeated for him. “You’ll…well it’s really hard to explain. You have experience Mr. Haversham?”

“My…client,” he chose his word carefully. “Is very good at giving them. I am of course immune however…was there also a pinky promise in there?”

 “Pinky promise? Really?” Harvey asked him. Mike shot him a look.

“Harvey she’s five, a pinky promise is the most serious thing she can do right now,” Mike replied.

“Right,” Harvey responded before he looked at their client. “Let’s get to work on the papers for your bakery.”

XXXXXXXXXX

“All of this looks like it’s in order,” Mr. Haversham nodded as he stood and started to gather his papers. “I’ll have to confirm it with my client of course but I think he’ll be just fine with it. Donna wasn’t wrong about you two.”

“They don’t call me the best for nothing,” Harvey replied as he stood and buttoned his coat jacket. Mike did the same thing, feeling mildly proud of himself. The meeting had taken a little under two hours and it looked like everything with Mr. Haversham and his client was going to form into a beautiful partnership. “The next time feel free to bring your client.”

“I’d love to but I’m afraid that this place is a little out of his….area at the moment,” Mr. Haversham responded. “You two are welcome to come to the bakery anytime though. Have Donna bring you by in two days and you can meet him if he’s not working at his other...job. Mike feel free to bring your daughter.”

“Thanks,” Mike responded. “We may just take you up on that.”

Mr. Haversham was about to say something else when his phone went off. He peered at the screen, sighed, and then answered.

“Haversham,” he paused. “Yes it went well; they’re everything my source said they would be. I have the papers and-” another pause. “Again? Really, the Suit needs to manage his priorities better and-” Haversham huffed. “Fine, I’ll cook something up. Get the wine ready. I’m on my way.”

Mr. Haversham put his phone away before he looked at Harvey and Mike who had since exchanged more than one look between them.

“Gentlemen if you’ll excuse me, my services are needed elsewhere. I’ll be in touch,” he walked out the door and kept close to the wall ducking his head as he went to the elevators. Mike looked at Harvey.

“He’s a little strange,” Mike told him. Harvey nodded.

“But this bakery he helps run pulls in a ridiculous profit,” Harvey said as he walked back to his desk. “Now have you gotten any work done on my new pro bono?”

“That’s next on the list,” Mike glanced at his own phone and whistled at the time, it was almost twelve thirty. “After I get lunch.”

“Lunch? You’re an associate,” Harvey told him, Mike raised his eyebrow.

“I’m an associate with his five year-old here today,” Mike responded. “I can survive on redbull for lunch but my daughter can’t.”

“Right,” Harvey shook his head. “Right. Forgot about that. Fine. Start on it after you get her something to eat.”

“Right,” Mike nodded. “I should go and get her from Jessica’s office.”

“I’ll come with you, I need to speak with Jessica anyway,” Harvey stood and pointed to the hall. Mike followed him out the door and down the hall where they walked in silence and waited for the elevator.

“What do five year-olds even eat?” Harvey asked after a minute, Mike looked at him in surprise.

“Umm well…Fiona’s….it depends on the day,” he responds. “She can be a picky eater sometimes but if you put mac and cheese in front of her she’ll eat it. It’s her favorite. She loves apple juice. She hates anything green so getting her to eat it takes negotiating.”

“Right,” Harvey nodded. Mike was about to open his mouth and ask Harvey if he wanted to go find some lunch with them, get to know the most important part of his life without the firm behind them. But then the elevator opened and Rachel stepped out with her eyes narrowed at him.

“What did I do now?” Mike asked as she approached him.

“You,” she pointed at him. “Have been hiding the fact that you have the most adorable daughter from me.”

“I…there’s a reason for that,” Mike explained. Rachel held a hand up.

“Donna told me about it, I get it, but still, she’s just…adorable and smart and you will bring her to visit me before the end of the day. I promised her I’d show her what a paralegal does.”

“We can do that,” Mike promised. “I’m on my way to get her from Jessica now.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Rachel warned before she walked off in the direction of her office. Mike looked at Harvey, found his lips quirked as he stepped into the elevator and waited for him.

“Not a word,” Mike pointed at him as he stepped inside and the doors closed.

“You’re scared of Rachel,” Harvey snorted, Mike just stared at him.

“And you’re scared of Donna.”

“I am not,” Harvey countered.

“Ha, that’s rich, you’re scared of her, you send her expensive chocolate when you’ve made her angry,” he pointed out. “You’re scared of her and the power she has at this firm.”

“Donna does not…I do not….oh look Jessica’s floor,” Harvey said as the elevator doors slid open. Mike wisely chose not to comment on the last thing Harvey had said and instead chose to follow him out and down the hall towards her office. It didn’t take long to get there and for them to be greeted by Jessica’s assistant Carl.

“You two can go right on in,” he said with a pointed look at Mike. “Your daughter is very well mannered.”

“I try,” Mike replied. Carl nodded.

“You’re doing a good job,” Carl assured him. Mike couldn’t quite stop the smile on his face. One of his biggest worries as a single parent was making sure he didn’t screw his child up in some way shape or form. While he hoped he was doing a good job it was nice to hear it every now and then.

“Come on puppy,” Harvey instructed. Mike jumped out of his thoughts and glared at his boss even as he followed him into Jessica’s office where they were both greeted by the sight of Fiona sitting on the couch with Donna and Jessica, a big book open on the coffee table in front of them. They were all staring at he and Harvey.

“Daddy why are you talking about puppies? Can we finally get one?” Fiona asked hopefully, Mike once more glared at Harvey who didn’t look guilty in the slightest as he stared back.

“No we can’t have a puppy at home bumble bee, you know that,” Mike told her. She sighed and nodded.

“I tried,” she shrugged before she perked up. “What about fish?”

Mike paused, there technically weren’t any regulations on fish for the apartment and it might be a good way to introduce some more responsibility to his five year old.

“We can visit the argument again for your birthday,” he told her. “Was she alright?” he asked Donna and Jessica.

“She’s a delight,” Jessica informed him. “We visited all the rest of the senior partners and she charmed them all. How was your meeting with Mr. Haverhsam?”

“He’ll sign himself and his client with us after they speak,” Harvey informed her. “He was impressed with our work.”

“Ms. Jessica what does getting signed with the firm mean?”

“Well that means Mr. Harvey and your father will be put on a retainer for the client they just met,” Jessica began to explain. “So if that client ever needs their help they do what needs to be done. Now why didn’t I tell you the client’s name?”

“Confidentiality,” Fiona responded. “You can’t tell me their name cause of attorney-client privilege.”

“Good job,” Jessica looked pleased as she looked at a smiling Mike. “Like I said your daughter is smart. She’s been asking me all sorts of questions.”

“We’ve been mapping out her future,” Donna said. “As a lawyer here at Pearson Hardman.”

“So you’re going to work here huh?” Mike asked, Fiona just gave him a look.

“I want to work for the best daddy, Ms. Jessica is the best. So I’m gonna do really good in school, find a good college, go to Harvard, work for the….what was it Ms. Jessica?”

“The District Attorney, or the DA,” she added. “To get you some really good experience under your belt.”

“And then you come to work here, bringing a fabulous assistant with you,” Donna said.

“No one will be as good as you Donna,” Fiona informed her, Donna smiled at her; Mike swore he saw her eyes light up at the compliment.

“I’ll help you find someone close,” she promised.

“Mr. Harvey what do I do after the DA?” Fiona asked, Harvey startled beside him, but recovered quickly.

“You call Ms. Jessica here and she gets you a job with the firm and you become the second best closer in the city,” he responded, Fiona wrinkled her nose.

“Why second best?”

“Because I’m the best,” he added, she rolled her eyes.

“That can change,” Fiona responded. Harvey raised his eyebrow; she met his stare with her own. “You might be retired by then.”

“Fiona,” Mike warned but then she started giggling, and that made Donna start laughing, and Jessica held her hand up to hide a smile. He found it hard to resist the infectious nature of her happiness and the look on Harvey’s face was just priceless, one of indignant shock mixed with amusement.

“Are you saying that I’m…old?” Harvey asked her carefully, Fiona shook her head, her pigtails ruffling against her body.

“No, but it’ll be a few years till I’m ready to be a lawyer,” she shrugged.

“Fiona,” Mike chuckled, Harvey shot him a glare, and he shrugged. “This is too good.”

Fiona scrambled off of the couch and walked over to the two of them so she could pat Harvey’s hand.

“Don’t worry you’re not that old Mr. Harvey,” Fiona soothed. Harvey shifted beside him; Mike was mildly surprised to find that the older man looked more amused than annoyed at this point. Mike was even more convinced that he had the best kid on the planet.

“Alright bumble bee, I think it’s time we let Ms. Jessica and Donna get back to work,” Mike instructed, Fiona’s shoulders slumped as did Donna and Jessica’s but they all nodded.

“Back to cubicle town?” Fiona asked.

“Actually we’re going to go get some lunch first, are you hungry?”

“Can we get mac and cheese?” Fiona asked hopefully.

“Was she really good?” Mike asked Donna and Jessica.

“I was fine daddy, I pinky promised,” Fiona responded in her duh tone.

“She really was,” Donna added. “Fiona tell your daddy about your new title at the firm?”

“Donna and Ms. Jessica told me I could be Donna’s special helper today!”

 “Well if you’re going to be anyone’s helper if should be Donna’s,” Mike informed her. “Then I’m sure we can find some mac and cheese.”

“I know a restaurant around here, kid friendly,” Harvey interrupted; Mike looked at him in surprise, completely ignoring the look that Fiona shot Donna who nodded at the question in her eyes.

“Mr. Harvey do you want to come with us?” Fiona asked sweetly.


	5. Chapter 5

“I…what?” Harvey asked.

“Why don’t you go Harvey,” Donna soothed. “You don’t have any more client meetings until three.”

“Right, go and get to know our future associate,” Jessica instructed. “If Mr. Ross doesn’t mind.”

“I…Mike?” Harvey asked.

“Come,” Mike smiled. “Seriously, you two can get to know each other.”

“Please Mr. Harvey?” Fiona pouted and Harvey suddenly got what Mike had referred to earlier as puppy dog eyes. They were entirely too cute and irresistible and how the hell did Mike tell his kid no to anything?

“Yeah, I can come,” he said. Mike gave him a knowing look as Fiona took her father’s hand. “I’ll have Ray meet us downstairs. I just needed to talk to Jessica…”

“Alright then, we can wait for you outside, let’s fly bumble bee,” Mike crowed as he stooped down and gathered Fiona into his arms. She squealed when he tickled her sides, Harvey was at a loss as he watched the two of them clamber out of the office to wait for him. He looked at Jessica and Donna helplessly because Harvey Specter was at a loss. They both just gave him knowing little looks.

“Just breathe, she’s a good kid,” Donna soothed.

“I don’t…I don’t know how to talk to children!” Harvey told them.

“You handled it well back there,” Jessica nodded. “And she’s very smart. She likes it when people talk to her as if she is.”

“I…”

“Just talk to her, get to know her, she most certainly wants to know the man her daddy talks about all the time,” Donna raised an eyebrow, Harvey crossed his arms defensively.

“It’s only right she should. I am the best closer in the city,” he said before he took a breath and looked outside where Fiona was now climbing onto Mike’s back, charming Carl. Harvey resolved himself to be good at this thing because he didn’t do no win situations, if he could handle the DA’s office and Louis Litt then he could certainly handle a five year-old.

XXXXXXXXX

“You look like a fish right now,” Harvey observed as he stared at Mike, who had busied himself with gaping at the restaurant they were in after they had ordered as Fiona busied herself with coloring on the white paper tablecloths.

“I…it’s just…this is…when have you ever come here?” Mike asked as he took in the brightly color walls, the balloons by the door, and the crayons on the table that his daughter was actively using. This restaurant was certainly more upscale than anything he or Fiona were used to but it was actually made to cater to families.

“Believe it or not Mike some of our clients do have children or grandchildren that they will sometimes bring with them to meetings. When that happens we come here,” Harvey told him. “I have to be prepared for all situations and I thought Fiona might like it.”

“It’s nice,” Fiona smiled at him. “We only go out when we have a birthday. Daddy and Aunt Jenny are good cooks though.”

“Is that right?” Harvey asked, Mike shifted uncomfortably when Harvey sent him a look; he just shook his head and was grateful that his mentor nodded and didn’t press on. When money had been especially tight, Mike had done his best to keep Fiona completely unaware of it. Things were better now but he still refrained from talking about it when she was within hearing distance. He liked to think that he had succeeded for the most part, though he knew she wasn’t dumb and realized that she got a lot of things second hand. 

“Uh huh, daddy makes really good apple pie.”

“Apple pie?” Harvey raised an eyebrow at Mike. “You’ve never made me apple pie.”

“You never asked,” he shrugged.

“Daddy you should make Mr. Harvey some apple pie,” Fiona nodded, Mike chuckled.

“Is that right bumble bee?”

“Uh huh but only if I get some too,” she told Harvey, who cracked a smile under her scrutiny.

“I’ll make you a deal, if you convince your dad to make me some apple pie you can have the first piece,” Harvey offered. Fiona put her crayons down and considered the proposition, pausing once to look at Mike.

“Can I make him do ice cream too?”

“It’s not apple pie without ice cream,” Mike assured her. She looked back to Harvey.

“Re-negotiate to first piece with vanilla ice cream,” she said, Harvey took his own second to consider and then he held his hand out.

“You drive a hard bargain Ms. Ross but I accept your terms.”

She grinned as she shook his hand three times before she looked at Mike.

“How am I doing daddy?”

Mike leaned over and brushed his lips against the top of her head.

“Future lawyer in training bumble bee.”

Harvey shifted as he watched the two of them, before today he’d thought he knew everything about Mike Ross but every minute he spent in the company of Mike and Fiona showed him how wrong he was. There was a big difference between Mike Ross the associate and Mike Ross the father. Harvey was finding that he had to adjust himself to the change, to the fact that Mike now came with a five year-old who he would admit was charming.

“Mr. Harvey?”

“Hmm?”

He turned to find that he had a set of blue eyes on him.

“Do you know how to play tic-tac-toe?”

“It’s been awhile,” he admitted. She pushed a blue crayon towards him.

“Daddy, you help Mr. Harvey,” Fiona instructed, Mike straightened up and looked at Harvey.

“You sure that’s fair?” Harvey asked, Fiona just gave him a look.

“Ohhh she’s going to make you eat your words,” Mike warned.

“She’s <i>five</i>,” Harvey admonished.

“But not dumb,’ Fiona countered. “Let’s play.”

“Come on Harvey, you and me against Fiona,” Mike intrigued.

“Alright,” Harvey sighed. “Winner gets ice cream.”

“You’re going down,” Fiona informed him as she drew the board with a black crayon and took a yellow one for herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mike was back to sitting at his desk, a brief in front of him with Fiona settled beside him, once more engaged in coloring when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked at his daughter and she nodded upwards where he found Louis standing there. Mike bit back the groan that threatened to escape at the sight of the

“Ross I was wondering if…I need to….” Louis nodded towards a small stack of files in his hand. “I need to speak with you alone about a new case.”

“Umm,” Mike glanced down the hall to find that Donna wasn’t at her desk, he frowned as he looked at Louis. “I can’t really…”

“I’ll keep an eye on her,” Kyle offered, Fiona perked up as she looked at Mike and then at Kyle.

“And we’ll be just over there,” Louis nodded to the corner that was still within eyesight of the associates workplace. Mike looked at Fiona who just patted his arm.

“Go on daddy, Kyle’s cool if he’s not I’ll tell Donna on him.”

“See Ross? I’m cool,” Kyle told him.

“Alright, I’ll be right over there, be good,” Mike told he as he stood. Fiona nodded and went back to her coloring, Kyle gave him a half wave and then Mike followed Louis over to the corner. Mike spared a glance over to Kyle and wasn’t surprised to find that Fiona was at his desk, watching him with rapt attention as he explained something on paper to her. Huh, Kyle was actually really good with kids, go figure.

“What did you need Louis?” he asked as he turned back.

“I need to…look a potential client is coming in today with his son, whose about a year older than your daughter and I need to…”

“You want to borrow my daughter to get on his good side?” Mike supplied. Louis looked relieved.

“Fast on the uptake, he’s coming in fifteen minutes and I’ll just let them play while we talk and-”

“No,” Mike told him. Louis looked affronted.

“I’m sorry?”

“Louis you heard me, no, my daughter isn’t a bargaining chip to get into your clients good graces. She’s _my daughter_ and even more than that she’s a human being.”

“I’m aware of that,” Louis looked affronted. “I thought it could be a win-win all around because then she could actually get some interaction with her own age group, have a little fun with the kid you know?”

“And when it wins you brownie points?” Mike asked.

“That’s an added bonus,” Louis replied. “Come on Mike.”

“Louis even if I were going to consent to this I don’t know your client nor do I know his son well enough to know if he’d be a good influence on my daughter,” Mike replied.

“His son is Clifton Chason the third and he’s the heir to the Chason toy empire,” Louis responded as though it were the only important thing that mattered. Mike almost face palmed.

“That still tells me nothing of what the child is like,” he said. “And-Harvey.”

“Louis,” Harvey stopped where the two of them were huddled and eyed the junior partner suspiciously. “Why are you keeping my associate from doing my work and his daughter?”

“Tell your associate to let his daughter come play with my clients son,” Louis said. “He keeps saying no.”

“Louis,” Harvey actually did shake his head. “Mike has every right to say to who Fiona plays with, especially when it comes to helping you win brownie points. I’m sure he’s told you this but she’s a human being, not a bargaining chip.”

“He may have mentioned it,” Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I don’t see what the problem is.”

“One: It’s you. Two: It’s his daughter. Three: It’s you,” Harvey responded as he counted the reasons off on his hand.

“So you won’t tell your associate to do what I want?” Louis asked, Harvey just gave him a look, Mike huffed.

“Not when it pertains to his daughter,” Harvey replied. “Believe it or not I do draw lines.”

“His associate is standing right here,” he interjected. “Louis I’ll make you a deal, _you_ can ask Fiona if she would like to come and play with Clifton Chason the third and _if_ she agrees then I want to meet both his father, the son, and have either myself or Donna keep an eye on them while they play.”

“I was going to have Norma…” Louis stopped talking when both Mike and Harvey leveled him with a joint look.

“Donna or Mike,” Harvey responded.

“And I have to ask her?” Louis asked.

“You came up with this scheme, you can ask her, and if she says no then you accept it,” Harvey told him. “And stop pestering my associate.”

“Fine,” Louis told them. Mike shot Harvey a grateful look.

“Come on, we have a question to ask,” Mike said as he led the way back towards Fiona, who was now moving back and forth between Kyle and Harold’s desk with papers. “Bumble bee what are you doing?”

“Helping with a case,” she shrugged as she put a paper on Harold’s desk. “I don’t know which one though.”

“She wanted to do something,” Kyle offered.

“It’s fine man, thanks for keeping an eye on her,” Mike told him.

“No problem, she’s been keeping me entertained,” Kyle told him as Fiona put one more paper on his desk. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Fiona skipped back to Mike and looked up at Louis and Harvey. “Whatcha need daddy?”

“Mr. Litt would like to ask you a question,” Harvey answered for Mike. “Louis go ahead.”

“Fiona,” Louis attempted to smile, Fiona looked up at Mike and then at Harvey, eyebrows raised. “One of my clients is bringing his son in and because he’s six I thought you two would just have a great time together. I wanted to see if you wanted to come play with him for a little while?”

Fiona cocked her head and examined Louis, who actually shifted under her scrutiny.

“What’s in it for you?” she asked, Mike heard Kyle cough from behind him, he fought a smile as Louis spluttered.

“I…nothing!” Louis responded. “I just want you to make a new friend.”

“Mr. Litt I’m not dumb,” Fiona told him, Louis nearly choked; Harvey did nothing to hide his smile. “You want me to help you get him for the firm.”

“I…maybe,” Louis told her.

“Daddy?” Fiona looked up at him, Mike shook his head.

“This one’s all up to you bumble bee,” he told her, she nodded and looked back at Louis.

“Boys have cooties,” she told him, Louis spluttered.

“No they don’t, they are…”

“Yes they do,” Mike interrupted, sending Louis a look before he looked at Fiona. “Yes they do and we want nothing to do with them until when?”

“Until I’m twenty-five or married,” Fiona repeated, Mike nodded, because the last thing he wanted to do was encourage her to think about boys. He was dreading when she was a teenager as is without that heart attack coming into play.

“Your daddy is a boy,” Louis told her, Fiona giggled.

“But’s he’s daddy, duh,” she rolled her eyes. “If I come play what do I get?”

“What do you want?” Louis asked, Fiona looked at Harvey then.

“Mr. Harvey what do you think?”

“As your attorney, I think you should take him for all he’s worth,” Harvey told her, she brightened at his new address, before she looked at Louis once more.

“I’ll come play with this….boy,” she wrinkled her nose. “If you get my daycare a new jungle gym.”

“What?” Louis asked.

“The one we have now is….con…daddy what’s it called?” she asked.

“Condemned,” Mike responded even as he shifted, her daycare was good, Fiona loved the women who ran it and her friends there but their play equipment was slowly dying and it cost a lot more to get a new one. Mike liked those two things and the location because it put him close to both him and Jenny. Mike didn’t want to move her out of the familiar environment just because the equipment wasn’t that great.

“Right that,” Fiona told him.

“You want a new jungle gym?” Louis asked, she shook her head.

“Daycare does, so everyone can have fun,” she responded and Mike was extremely proud of his little girl in this moment. “Deal?”

“Deal,” Louis responded, Fiona looked at Harvey.

“Can I have it in writing?”

Mike snorted, Harvey smirked, Louis floundered, Kyle, Harold, and even Greg choked on their laughter.

“I’ll draw up the paperwork for free,” Harold offered.

“We’ll help,” Kyle and Greg announced.

“I…where did you learn that?” Louis asked, Fiona smiled.

“From my daddy, he says all good lawyers get things in writing.”

“I…he has a point,” Louis responded. “I’ll have something signed by the end of the day, now…”

“I’ll go and get Donna,” Harvey said. “Mike when they’re settled, my office to discuss our next case.”

“You got it,” Mike nodded as Harvey started to walk past him but paused and looked at Fiona.

“Good job kid.”

She beamed at him.

“Thanks for helping Mr. Harvey.”

Harvey definitely did not smile as he walked away.

“Come on now, no time to waste,” Louis said as he motioned towards his office.

“Come on bumble bee,” Mike held his hand out as Fiona took it.

“Did I do good daddy?” she asked as they started to follow Louis back. Mike stopped and knelt down to hug her.

“You did great baby doll,” he told her when he pulled away and stood back up to continue the journey.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Harvey kept his face neutral as he walked over to Donna’s desk and waited for her to look up from her computer. She did so with a raised eyebrow when he gestured towards the direction of Louis’ office.

“Louis seems to think that Fiona can be used to woo a potential new client by having her play with said client’s son when he comes in,” Harvey told her.

“And what did you and Mike have to say about this?” Donna asked, Harvey startled because while Mike may technically be his responsibility his daughter certainly wasn’t even if she was growing on him.

“Fiona is not my…she’s not mine,” Harvey responded. “I don’t make decisions for her well-being. I did back Mike up though,” he assured Donna when her eyes went dark. “I’m a bastard but she’s still a child.”

“Mike’s child,” Donna smiled as though it were the only thing that mattered. “I’m guessing she agreed to help Louis?”

“She agreed to play with this boy in exchange for a new jungle gym for her daycare,” Harvey told her, Donna’s smile widened. “It seems that Mike’s bleeding heart has worn off on her.”

“Well I would hope so,” Donna told him, Harvey cocked his head. “Harvey really, she’s five, just because you’re jaded doesn’t mean she should be.”

“I am not jaded! I just know what it takes to be successful and-”

“And she doesn’t have to worry about that just yet,” Donna interrupted. “Like you said, she’s five, let her be as innocent as she can be because she already knows far too much.”

“What do you mean?” Harvey asked, Donna sent him a look.

“You’ve spent time with her you know that she’s incredibly observant, despite Mike’s best efforts, and believe me I know that he’s tried to shield her, she knows that he’s struggled to work and get money to support them. She doesn’t ask for things because of that,” Donna told him quietly, Harvey shifted uncomfortably, if he had known that Mike was supporting more than just his grandmother he would have done something to help.

“How do you know all of this?” he asked, she smirked.

“I’m Donna, I know all,” she responded. “And Fiona explained it to me when I asked if she had started to think about her birthday. It’s in January.”

“That’s…months away,” Harvey told her, Donna just gave him a look. “I trust that you can find something suitable for an almost six-year old girl and put it on my card.”

“That’s what I thought, now I’m guessing you want me to go and keep an eye on Fiona and her new friend?”

“That’s the request. Mike said either himself or you should be there,” Harvey responded. “It’s for the best that Louis doesn’t influence her too much.”

 “Consider it done,” Donna clicked a few things and her computer screen locked. She stood up, straightened her blouse and handed him a file. “This is where Fiona goes to daycare and a list of places that could work as replacements. I thought you’d want to take a look.”

“Marry me?” Harvey asked, Donna just chuckled as she walked down the hall towards Louis’ office. Harvey headed into his office and tried to ignore the fact that Donna had known what he wanted and that he was actually going to do research. He sat down at his desk and opened the folder and then thought about the fact that Fiona was actually an ok kid, and Harvey Specter was normally the first to avoid kids.

Anyway someone as smart as she was deserved the best chance at being a lawyer that he could freaking give.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Donna had entered Louis’ office and occupied Fiona on the other side, Mike took the opportunity to pull Louis to the side.

“I have some ground rules here,” Mike told him.

“I’ve already agreed to-”

“My child, my rules,” Mike interrupted. “You may rule me in this office Louis but when it comes to my child and how I handle her you have no say.”

Louis huffed.

“Your terms?”

“One: If I decide that I don’t like your potential client or his son as an influence for Fiona then I reserve the right to take her out of here. Two: Donna is with the two of them the entire time they’re playing. I’ll be meeting with Harvey so I want someone equally familiar with her,” Mike began. “Three: If Fiona and this boy don’t get along then she has every right to stop playing with him and four: no bribing her with sugar or soda or toys if that’s the case.”

“Is that all?” Louis asked.

“Yes,” Mike replied. “Now I’m going to go and relay all of this to Donna and Fiona.”

“Mr. Litt,” Norma’s voice cut through the office. “Mr. Chason and his son are here.”

“I’ll go and meet them by the elevator,” Louis replied as he practically bolted from the room. Mike sighed and walked over to Donna and Fiona, eyed them both critically and then smiled.

“You both heard everything didn’t you?”

“It’s not a very big office,” Donna replied.

“I promise I won’t take bribes daddy,” Fiona nodded. “But I can leave if I don’t like him?”

“Of course you can,” Mike knelt down to look her in the eye. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. If you want to go now then we can.”

“No, I’ll see about him,” Fiona responded. “Maybe he’ll be nice or…what is he _wearing_?”

Mike turned his head to find that Louis was walking back to his office with two new people, one of them, a man about Harvey’s height with brown hair and glasses, dressed in a damn fashionable suit which was normal in their line of work, what was not normal was for six year-0ld boys to also be wearing three piece suits. That’s exactly what Clifton Chason the third was wearing, complete with glasses to match his father and red hair. Mike was quick to turn to Fiona and give her a look.

“Remember that conversation we had about how some people go to private school and wear uniforms?”

“Uh huh, I won’t say anything but…how’s he supposed to know how to play in that?” she asked. Mike had to agree but he didn’t tell her anything of the sort. He had to set an example.

“You have a great imagination bumble bee, I know you’ll come up with something,” he assured her, with a look at Donna who looked mildly skeptical.

“I’ll keep a close eye on them,” she promised.

“Thank you,” Mike told her as Louis entered his office again. Mike stood up and straightened his jacket as he turned to greet the newcomers.

“And here we are, Mr. Chason, Clifton, this is one of our firms associates, Mike Ross,” Louis gestured to him. “And that is his daughter Fiona. I thought it’d be nice for the two kids to play while we talk.”

“Mr. Chason, pleasure to meet you,” Mike walked over and held his hand out. The other man took it, gave it a strong shake and nodded. Mike then turned his hand towards the small boy, who looked surprised, but quickly adapted, reached out and shook. “It’s nice to meet you too Clifton.”

“You to sir,” the boy replied.

“Is it bring your child to work? I have to say the other firms we’ve talked to never have other children around,” he told Mike, who merely shook his head. “Granted I never have Clifton with me. Today is just a special day because his nanny has been overcome with the flu.”

“No, nothing like bring your child to work,” Mike said. “My daughter’s daycare had a pipe burst and I’m sure you know how hard it is to find a good babysitter last minute.”

“Oh completely,” Mr. Chason told him. “It’s nearly impossible to find someone you trust and is qualified.”

“Believe me, I know,” Mike chuckled. “I’m just fortunate that Pearson Hardman has been so understanding with the situation.”

He felt a tug on his pants leg and looked down to find Fiona there, eying Clifton skeptically. He nodded towards him, Fiona cocked her head before she stepped forward and looked at the boy.

“Hi, I’m Fiona, we’re gonna play while the grown-ups talk,” she told him.

“I’m Clifton,” the boy responded as he eyed her with equal skepticism. “Girls have cooties.”

“I do not have cooties! Boys are the ones that have cooties!” Fiona told him.

“I don’t play with cootie carriers,” Clifton sniffed. Fiona rolled her eyes.

“One, you’re using slander, two: fine,” she shrugged. “Sit here and listen to the grown-ups talk and be bored. I was just trying to be nice.”

“I….fine you can stay,” Clifton said. “But only because I’m being nice.”

“Yeah, right,” Fiona rolled her eyes again. Mike chuckled as Mr. Chason laughed and they looked at each other.

“I think they’re going to get along just fine,” Mr. Chason said.

“Same, my bosses assistant is over there to keep an eye on them, unfortunately I have a meeting to get to with my boss.”

“Completely understandable, I’m sure we can manage,” Mr. Chason shook his hand again. “Pleasure to meet you Mike.”

“You too sir,” Mike looked down at Fiona, who was still eying Clifton. “Bumble Bee you good?”

“For now, I make no promises,” she told him. Mike nodded.

“Well try, Donna’s is over there, I love you, I’ll be with Mr. Harvey if you need anything. I’ll drop by to check on you in about an hour alright?”

“Love you too daddy,” she held her fist out, he returned the gesture and they fist bumped before he headed towards the door. As he walked outside he heard the distinct sounds of his daughter giving Clifton the exact definition of slander.

XXXXXXXXXX

“You wanted to see me?”

Harvey glanced up from his desk when Mike entered the room.

“Sit down,” he gestured to the couch. “Did Fiona settle in with the kid alright?” he asked.

“Well they haven’t killed each other yet,” Mike responded as he sat down and stared as Harvey approached with a file in hand. “I consider that a win. New case?”

“Something like that,” Harvey sat down beside him and handed Mike the file, watched as his associate opened it and scanned it before he looked at Harvey. “Donna did some research into Fiona’s current daycare situation. It’s a nice place, but not in the greatest neighborhood and definitely not the best to cater to her intelligence.”

“I see that, and these are,” Mike nodded to the file.

“They’re acceptable replacements,” Harvey answered. “The two at the top are the best choices. I thought I’d let you make the final decisions though before I call and see about them letting her in.”

“I….Harvey this is…I can’t.”

“Yes you can,” Harvey told him. Mike shook his head.

“No I really can’t. Do you know how much fulltime childcare costs?” Mike asked. “Pair that with my grandmother’s medical bills, my normal bills, rent, food, and an emergency fund and I don’t have enough to afford these places. Not to mention the fact that they’re in the wrong location.”

“These are in some of the best neighborhoods in the city,” Harvey told him. Mike gave him a look.

“And they’re nowhere near my apartment or Jenny’s.”

“Jenny?”

“She’s Fiona’s godmother,” Mike responded. “I told you, when Fiona came into my life, I would have gone crazy had it not been for gram, Jenny, and yes, Trevor at the time. Jenny is also the emergency contact that the daycare has in case they can’t get me and Fiona’s guardian when I’m not there or if something happens to me. Fiona’s current daycare is right in the middle of Jenny and I in case something happens. These are wonderful but nowhere near her and what if something happens and I’m in court?”

“Donna could-”

“As amazing as Donna is, Jenny is the one I have the legal paperwork for,” Mike said. “And when it comes to childcare they take that stuff seriously. Also…Fiona’s been going to her daycare for years. She’s comfortable there, has friends there, and it’s not in a bad part of town.”

“It’s not in the safest.”

“Is there a safest part in a big city?” Mike countered. “As for her intelligence, that’s what she has school, Jenny, and I for. Daycare has educational activities but it’s supposed to be fun.”

“Mike I-”

“Harvey I understand what you’re trying to do and I really do appreciate it,” Mike told him. “I’m honored that you actually care about my daughter but this isn’t…it’s not possible right now.”

“You should at least think about it,” Harvey pushed the folder back into Mike’s hands when he tried to give it back. He was a little surprised right now because he was so used to Mike just listening to him. Sure he fought back sometimes but never like this and never with points that Harvey couldn’t counter with his own. Harvey was on new battleground here because he didn’t have a child and he most certainly didn’t know what Mike had been through to raise her so far. He could guess from the things that he, Donna, and Fiona said but that was about all. “Has it really been that hard?”

“What?” Mike asked as he put the folder to the side.

“Financially? Has it really been that difficult?” Harvey asked him, Mike shifted uncomfortably.

“I…it’s…better now,” Mike told him. “Now that I have this job and the salary.”

“But before?”

“She’s never been without what she needed,” Mike warned, Harvey held a hand up.

“I’m not saying that. Fiona is obviously well fed, clothed, and loved by you,” he told him. “I’m just trying to understand.”

“There were moments,” Mike told him quietly. “Moments where it was really hard and where I’d wait until she was asleep and have a breakdown because I didn’t know how I was going to make rent, pay for gram’s care, and take care of Fiona. Believe it or not Trevor helped us out a lot after gram went into care.”

“Trevor,” Harvey rolled his eyes, Mike glared at him.

“You weren’t there back then,” he said. “You never saw the little family all of us were. He loves Fiona. She’s his goddaughter and you were never there when I’d find my rent paid for the month, or for the free babysitting he and Jenny would do. Or the nights I’d come home from whatever dead end job I’d picked up to find my fridge restocked. So Trevor’s been a dick but I’ll never be able to not call him my friend for all of the help he gave me.”

“Are you still in contact with him?” Harvey asked because he did not like this development at all. He’d always preferred to think of him a douchebag who’d used Mike, not as someone who was an actual human being.

“We email every couple of weeks. Just to touch base, but like I said, he got out of hand,” Mike replied. “And I won’t have that kind of behavior around Fiona. She needs stability and good role models.”

“Will you let Trevor back into her life?”

“I won’t lie, I’ve told him that if he can clean-up his act and prove he’s stayed that way for at least five months then I’ll consider it,” Mike replied. Harvey felt himself harden.

 “What does Fiona think about him?”

“That her cool Uncle Trevor needs some help right now,” Mike replied. “I don’t badmouth him and neither does Jenny. I expect the same thing from you.”

“From me?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Fiona kind of adores you,” Mike told him. Harvey shifted again.

“It’s just because I’m a new person and owe her ice cream.”

“And pie,” Mike pointed out. Harvey chose not to comment on that loss. Even if Donna had posted it on the front of her desk for everyone to see when Fiona had shown it to her. 

“Pie that you’re going to make me,” Harvey countered. “Guess that means I’m coming over for dinner at some point.”

Mike cocked his head as Harvey shifted again. He cracked a smile.

“You can join us one night,” Mike told him. “Actually why don’t you...look Fiona has a soccer game tomorrow morning.”

“A soccer game?”

“She’s part of a youth league, plays with a bunch of other five year-olds, they don’t actually play to win,” Mike warned him. “But it’s a lot of fun. You….if you wanted to you could come and watch her play. We could have dinner at my place after.”

“Watch her play soccer?”

“She’d love more of an audience. Usually it’s just Jenny and I,” Mike said. “Think about it.”

“I will if you think about a new daycare center,” Harvey pointed to the folder. Mike sighed.

“I will, now do you want to hear about the new loophole my awesome brain found.”

“Please amaze me,” Harvey rolled his eyes and just like that they were back to normal. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

They were still talking about the case an hour later when Donna swept into the office and cleared her throat. Mike and Harvey looked up and she pointed behind her where Fiona was following with Clifton beside her, his father, and Louis behind the two of them. They put their papers on the table and stood when everyone entered the office. Fiona broke away from her new little friend in order to run to Mike, who caught her in his arms and accepted the kiss on the cheek from her.

“Have fun Bumble bee?”

“It was nice,” she told him, before she leaned in. “He’s not so bad when you get to know him.”

“Told you,” Mike replied as he set her down and looked at Harvey. “Harvey this is Mr. Chason and his son Clifton.”

“Mr. Specter,” Mr. Chason held his hand out when Harvey approached and they shook.

“Mr. Chason, Clifton,” Harvey told them. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Did you get everything worked out?” Mike asked Mr. Chason, who nodded and gave him a smile.

“We still have a few more firms to look at first but we’ll be in touch.”

“I think you’ll make the right decision,” Louis told him.

 “Speaking of,” Mr. Chason looked at Fiona. “I’m sure we’ll both be hearing about it at some point today but I do believe our children get along.”

“Girls still have cooties,” Clifton interrupted.

“And I’m still gonna run the world one day,” Fiona countered.

“Are not! Girls can’t run the world!”

“I’m taking lessons from Donna,” Fiona pointed out. Clifton opened his mouth to say something before he looked at Donna, who had her eyebrow raised, he promptly shut his mouth and looked at his father who chuckled.

“As I was saying, seeing as how they didn’t kill each other.”

“Always a plus,” Mike added.

“I have been asked to invite both you and Fiona over to our apartment next Saturday so they can have a play date…outside of the office.”

“A play date?” Mike asked Fiona who nodded.

“It could be fun. And I like him.”

Mike, though worried about the fact that his daughter liked a boy, thought that there wasn’t too much harm in agreeing to the proposition. Fiona should have more friends.

“I think that’ll be just fine, Mr. Chason,” Mike told him.

“Please call me Cliff, Mr. Chason makes me feel old. I hate feeling old when I run a toy company,” he responded, Mike chuckled and nodded. “The two of you could come over next Saturday around one?”

“Would you mind two instead?” Mike asked, Louis nearly choked behind Cliff. “Sorry but we have soccer in the mornings and-”

“Say no more, we have karate,” Cliff said. “It’s bad enough trying to get him ready after that. I can’t imagine what it’s like after soccer.”

“A practiced art,” Mike told him, Cliff snorted.

“You play soccer?” Clifton junior asked. Fiona nodded. “Is your team good?”

“We play for fun,” Fiona responded. “What belt are you?”

“Still a white,” Clifton told her. “I just started this year.”

“This is my card,” Cliff pressed a business card into Mike’s hand. “Personal cell number is on the back. Give me a call later this week and we’ll sort it out.”

“You’ve got it,” Mike nodded.

“And now we’ve got to head out. Your mother’s waiting for us,” Cliff looked at his son who nodded and then looked at Fiona.

“See you soon.”

“You to Clive,” Fiona waved as they headed out.

“Let me walk you out,” Louis said as he stepped up to the older Chason. Mike waited until they were gone before he looked at Fiona.

“Clive?”

She shrugged.

“Clifton was boring. And he can’t be Cliff cause that’s confusing so we got Clive,” Fiona told him. “Donna approved it because…”

“Because I like Clive Owen,” Donna smiled. “And you think I run the world?”

“You and Ms. Jessica run the law firm,” Fiona smiled, Mike was sure he watched Donna melt before him.

“So she was good?”

“Of course she was,” Donna told him. “She and Clive had a few fights but nothing major.”

“He kept saying I couldn’t be a lawyer,” Fiona grumbled. “Girls can so be lawyers right Mr. Harvey?”

“Girls can be just as good as the boys,” Harvey responded. “Ms. Jessica is ample proof of that. Speaking of ample Mike…”

“Come on Bumble Bee I have some research to do so we’re going to go visit Ms. Rachel.”

“Sweet!” Fiona giggled. “I liked Ms. Rachel and she has an office.”

“That supposed to mean something?” Mike asked as he walked back to the table to grab his files and then take her hand.

“No, not yet, you’re still a first year,” Fiona told him, Harvey snorted. She looked at Harvey. “When can I make Mr. Litt pay up on his end of the deal?”

Harvey cocked his head and looked at Donna, who nodded and went back to her desk to make a call as Harvey, much to Mike’s surprise, crouched down to Fiona’s level and looked her in the eye.

“You don’t worry about a thing Ms. Ross, as your attorney it’s my job to make sure he goes through with it,” Harvey told her. “You did the hard part now I’ll handle the rest.”

Fiona stared at Harvey for all of two seconds before she pulled away from her father and threw her arms around his neck. Harvey looked shocked by the action, even more so when she pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

“You’re the best Mr. Harvey,” she whispered in his ear and Harvey, much to his own surprise, hugged the little girl right back. “Thank you.”

“I represent the best,” he told her, she hugged him again and then pulled away and took her father’s hand and tugged. Mike jumped out of the shock of seeing Harvey be an actual human being to look down at her.

“Ms. Rachel?” she asked hopefully, he nodded.

“Come on Bumble bee,” he nodded towards the hall.

They walked away as Harvey stood up and straightened his suit.

“Donna you-”

“I saw every second of that and no I’m never letting you live it down,” she told him. “Because it was too cute for words.”

“I…”

“You are completely under her spell, don’t even try to deny it,” Donna told him as she walked back into his office. “By the way your three o’clock has been rescheduled to Monday at one.”

“That’s fine. And wait a minute I don’t fall under people’s spells, they fall under mine,” Harvey huffed, Donna jut gave him a look as she put a stack of papers in his hands.

“You fall under people’s spells when that person is the precious five year-old daughter of your associate who also happens to be your friend.”

“Mike is not my-”

“He’s so your friend,” Donna told him. “You can deny it to everyone else all you want but not to me. Now,” she pointed to the papers in his hand. He glanced down, read them over, and then looked at her, she shrugged. “Fiona and Clive entertained themselves marvelously. I used google. The one at the top is not only the safest of the models but also the most gender neutral for a jungle gym,” she responded. “Mike isn’t going to move her?”

“He says he can’t afford it, it’s not close enough to either him or Jenny, and it’d be removing her from a familiar and safe environment. The puppy bit back.”

“Can’t say that I’m surprised,” Donna replied, Harvey looked at her once more, she softened. “Harvey it’s his daughter and if you’ve haven’t noticed Mike will do practically anything for her. He defers to you on most things but I’ve got to give the kid credit where it’s due.”

“He invited me to her soccer game tomorrow,” he told her, Donna’s eyebrows rose. “He owes me pie and I owe her ice cream.”

“And are you going to go?”

“I…might,” Harvey told her because honestly there was no sense in hiding things from her. Especially when he was seriously considering Mike’s earlier proposition. He genuinely liked Fiona, would genuinely like to spend some more time with her and Mike outside of the office. These things should worry him because Harvey Specter did not do feelings and he usually found children annoying. He’d always said he would never have any but here he was seriously considering going to a soccer game full of them because Mike had asked him to go.

He really didn’t know what was happening to him.

“Only because she is obviously a future closer and deserves more of a cheering section. I’m sure Mike and Jenny are fantastic but….you could come too. She loves you.”

“I can’t go this Saturday because my sister will be in town, but I promised I’d come to the one she had next week,” Donna told him. “I’ll have Ray pick you up at nine-thirty tomorrow morning, her game starts at ten.”

“Made up my mind for me?”

“No,” she looked at him oddly. “I see where it’s headed though. And Harvey it’s ok to admit that you want to go and spend time with them you know. I’m certainly not going to think less of you for it because god how could you say no to that child?”

“I don’t know how Mike does it,” Harvey chuckled as he glanced at the paper. “Louis in his office?”

“I asked Norma to hold him there,” Donna replied. “What are you going to do?”

Harvey smirked as he stood and buttoned his suit jacket.

“I have a client to represent.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Harvey psyched himself up for the inevitable battle that would come from having to visit Louis about this jungle gym agreement. He entered the office after a nod towards Norma because the woman was almost as scary as Donna. He then stopped when he noticed that Jessica was in Louis’ office. He smirked because now he had a plan, an epic plan, and he only wished that Mike and Fiona could be here to witness his amazing skills. Wait, it would be better if Fiona wasn’t here in case things got heated. No need to upset the kid when she was having a great day. He’d tell the two of them about it later.

“I’m sure I’ll have Mr. Chason signed after our next meeting,” Louis said. “He was very impressed with the firm and the work we do.”

Harvey picked that moment to interrupt.

“And just who do you have to thank for that Louis?”

Louis looked more than a little angry when he noticed Harvey was in the room, Jessica turned her head and raised an eyebrow before she looked at Louis.

“What’s he talking about Louis?”

“Nothing,” Louis began. “He’s just-”

“Trying to make sure that Fiona Ross gets credit where credit is due,” Harvey interrupted as he stepped further into the room. Jessica looked at him with interest.

“Wait a minute I-”

“Louis,” Jessica interrupted this time. “Be quiet. I’m interested in this story.”

“Thank you,” Harvey smiled at her. “You see, Mr. Chason had to bring his son in with him today. Louis thought that he could just borrow Fiona from her father to play with the kid. He tried to coerce Mike into agreeing.”

“Louis,” Jessica groaned. “Fiona is not a member of this firm. She’s our guest, _my_ guest today and she’s not a bargaining chip.”

“Mike and I both informed him of this,” Harvey assured her. “And then Mike said that Fiona could play if she was asked and agreed to it. Louis did the asking and Fiona agreed to play with Clifton Chason the third.”

“And for that I’m very….grateful,” Louis bit out.

“But you weren’t going to tell Jessica that all of the hard work was done by a five year-old,” Harvey pointed out. Louis opened his mouth once, and then closed it. “Jessica if Mr. Chason does agree to sign with the firm it’s because he likes the family friendly image we now project and because his son and Fiona bonded. They even have a playdate next Saturday and I’m sure Mike will sweet talk us.”

“There’s something else,’ Jessica motioned to the printouts in his hand. Harvey grinned and then presented them to Louis.

“Yes, Fiona being the smart and generous girl that she is agreed to play with the son if Louis would agree to do something for her. Instead of asking for something for herself, she wanted a new jungle gym for her daycare center because the current one is condemned.”

“Did she now?” Jessica’s lips quirked into a grin that she made disappear as she looked at Louis who was at a loss for words. “You were planning on keeping this agreement weren’t you?”

“I…you…of course I was!” Louis told her. “I made a deal and I may be an ass but I’m not about to break a promise to her. See,” he reached for the other side of his desk and pulled out a stack of papers and put them next to Harvey’s. The two piles were identical. Harvey looked at him in sturprise. Louis shrugged.

“She upheld her end of the bargain and I had Norma do some research. I thought Fiona might like to be involved in the final selection process,” Louis told the both of them. “But I can’t find Mike at the moment.”

“They went to visit Rachel for some help,” Harvey replied.

“Why don’t I go and get them?” Jessica offered. “You two stay and play nice.”

She walked out of the office then and Harvey and Louis engaged in a staring contest.

“Was that really necessary? I was going to go through with it,” Louis told him. Harvey smirked.

“Just making sure my client gets what was promised,” he replied as Louis raised an eyebrow.

“Client? Fiona Ross is your client right now?”

“I wasn’t about to send her to you alone,” Harvey responded. “And it made her happy. She is a future lawyer you know.”

“She’s told me,” Louis’ lips quirked, but then fell back into the thin line they were normally in. “She’ll be a damn good one with the right training.”

“Well Louis the apocalypse is coming because we agree on something,” Harvey replied as he sat down on the couch in Louis’ office. Louis stayed behind his desk and cocked his head to look at Harvey. “Give her some time and she’ll be working here or taking over the world because Donna is training her.”

“God save us all,” Louis muttered. “But seriously…she’s a good kid. Surprised me.”

“Really?”

“I just….did you know that Ross had a daughter?”

Harvey sighed.

“No,” he replied. “Mike isn’t ashamed of her but he wanted to keep her out of our cutthroat world.”

“She wants to be part of it,” Louis pointed out. Harvey shot him a look.

“She’s also _five_ ,” Harvey admonished. “God Louis let her grow-up normally before she becomes one of us. Do you think there will be problems with the other associates?”

“Have you seen her fan club in the bull pen?” Louis asked. “Even _Kyle_ likes her and he hates Mike. And if anyone tried anything Donna and Jessica would eviscerate them before anyone got the chance to.”

“Good,” Harvey replied.

“What I want to know is how Ross even…managed to have a baby and graduate from Harvard.”

Harvey very carefully kept his cool as he straightened in his chair and kept his focus on Louis.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh come on Harvey, you remember the late nights in the library and barely knowing how to take care of ourselves. How did Mike Ross possibly manage to take care of the both of them? Is the mother still in the picture?”

“Not that it’s any of your business but no,” Harvey replied. “She’s not and as for how he did it…I don’t know but he managed. I’ve been told that having a baby shifts ones priorities. Mike probably kept going because he knew he needed a better life for her.”

There was silence between them and Harvey was in shock because he and Louis were having a _moment_. They didn’t have moments. They had contests and fights.

“Let’s never speak of this again?” Louis offered.

“To our graves,” Harvey added.

More silence and then thank god the sounds of tiny feet and heels and shoes. Fiona entered the room holding Jessica’s hand as Mike trailed behind, eyed Harvey who just gestured to Louis.

“Ms. Jessica said you wanted to ask me something Mr. Litt,” Fiona said. Louis nodded.

“We had a deal,” Louis reminded her.

“I know that, Mr. Harvey said he’d talk to you,” Fiona responded.

Harvey did his best to look innocent when Jessica eyed him. He stood up and approached the group, his focus on Fiona.

“I’m representing you right now,” he told her. “Louis.”

“Right,” Louis shook his head. “I did some research on jungle gyms and came up with these three,” he spread out three papers on his desk and pointed to them. “I thought you should have the final say on which one I get for your daycare.”

“I can pick? Daddy?” she looked at Mike who nodded.

“This is your call bumble bee,” he told her. “You made the deal.”

“So I pick from those?” Fiona pointed to the papers, Louis nodded. Fiona took that as an opportunity to approach his desk and peer at them. Harvey sat in one of the chairs beside her and let her peruse them. “Are they safe?”

“These are the safest ones on the market,” Louis assured her. “All of them come highly recommended.”

Fiona bit her lip as she looked at them before she picked a paper up, looked at it and then looked at Harvey.

“I like this one,” she pointed to the picture. The jungle gym in question was wooden but it had green and yellow theme with the fabric on top, the bars on the ladders, and the green slide. And it had swings. “Everyone will like it. It looks like fun.”

“I’ll have it ordered by the end of the day,” Louis assured her.

“Give the company Donna’s number, she’ll make sure it gets to the daycare center,” Harvey told Louis who bit back a snort and nodded. If Donna had her way that thing would be at the daycare, assembled, and ready for play by the end of next week.

“I’m very impressed by your negotiation skills,” Jessica told her, Fiona beamed at her.

“Something good had to come out of it,” she told her. “And now everyone can have fun when daycare is fixed.”

“I think they’ll love it bumble bee,” Mike glanced down at his phone. “And Rachel has what I was looking for down in….hey Harvey would you mind watching her for fifteen minutes?”

“I’m sorry?” Harvey asked as he ignored the looks he was getting from Louis and Jessica in favor of the shock that had washed over him. Well, shock mixed with affection and smug pride because Mike hadn’t asked anyone else to watch Fiona when he was sure Jessica would have done it.

“Rachel is down in the records room it’s always cold and dusty down there,” Mike gave him his own set of puppy dog eyes and Harvey suddenly understood where Fiona got it from. Except Harvey would firmly state in an open court that she was actually better at it than Mike would ever be because then she turned her smiling face and hopeful eyes on him and really he needed to know how Mike denied this girl <i>anything</i>.

“Can I come Mr. Harvey? I promise I’ll be really good.”

“You really want to spend time with me?” Harvey asked, Fiona nodded.

“I think I should spend time with the best closer in the city,” she told him and once more Harvey ignored Louis’ snort and Jessica’s little smile in favor of giving Fiona a smile of his own.

“So you should, I’ll watch her,” Harvey told Mike. At Mike’s warning look he rolled his eyes. “I promise I’ll be good.”

Mike nodded before he approached and bent to give Fiona a kiss on the top of the head.

“Be good for Mr. Harvey, I’ll come and get you from Mr. Harvey’s office after Ms. Rachel and I go sort through the records department. Half an hour tops alright?”

“Have fun daddy.”

Mike gave her a grin before he walked out of the door and suddenly Harvey was in charge of a five year-old. Mike’s five year-old. Oh god, what had he agreed to?

“Are we going back to your office Mr. Harvey?” Fiona asked him and Harvey spurred himself into action.

“Yes, I have some files to look over. Do you have…something to do?”

“I have my backpack,” she motioned to the sack on her shoulders. Harvey nodded and stood up.

“Then we’re good to go.”

Fiona made to follow him when he started for the door but stopped, which made Harvey stop and turn to find her approaching Louis.

“Thank you very much for the jungle gym Mr. Litt,” she told him seriously. “Everyone’s gonna love it.”

“I….you are very welcome,” Louis told her. “You did good work with Clifton today.”

“He was just a boy,” Fiona told him with a roll of her eyes. Jessica smirked.

“Did your daddy teach you that?” Jessica asked her, Fiona shook her head.

“Daddy wants me to stay away from boys until I’m married,” Fiona told her. “My grammy told me women ruled the world.”

“Wise woman,” Jessica smiled.

“I think so,” Fiona returned her smile before she walked over to Harvey and looked up at him. “We can go now.”

Harvey nodded and walked out of the office with her by his side because he made sure to slow his rather brisk pace down for her tiny legs. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

“Thank you for helping,” Fiona told him. “With the jungle gym.”

“You’re welcome,” Harvey responded. “Anyone ever tell you you’re a very polite child?”

“Grammy says good manners go a long way,” Fiona replied. “Daddy agrees.”

“And do you?”

“Being mean makes people sad. I like being nice,” Fiona told him. “Do you like manners?”

“Yes,” Harvey responded because no way in hell was he going to go against whatever Mike had been instilling in her for her entire life. Donna would kill him. Jessica would help. “Manners are important in our line of work.”

“Our?” Fiona asked him as they rounded the corner to his office.

“You’re going to be a lawyer right?” Harvey asked.

“I wanna be.”

“Then it’s our profession,” he told her, and no he did not smile when she lit up. He also did not acknowledge Donna’s little look when they stopped at her desk. “Donna, I’ll be in my office with Fiona until Mike comes back from records. So if you could-”

“Keep the interruptions to a minimum, done,” Donna told him, Fiona giggled.

“And can you-”

She held out another stack of papers.

“The email you still need to get back to, the changes in your calendar for early next week,” she said, and once more Fiona giggled.

“And can you….”

Harvey stopped talking when Donna held up two cups, one large cup of coffee for him and then there was a miniature, kiddie sized version of his coffee cup put next to it.

“Your coffee and I took the liberty of getting Fiona some hot chocolate and yes Mike said it was alright,” she told him before he could protest. Fiona giggled again and this time Harvey looked down at her.

“What’s so funny?”

“She really does know everything,” Fiona giggled again, Donna gave her a satisfied smile as she handed her a hot chocolate. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. This way, you’re just like your daddy and Mr. Harvey when they’re working,” Donna told her. “Except with hot chocolate.”

“You’ll have enough time to get addicted to caffeine in college,” Harvey informed her as he gathered his coffee in his freehand. “Let’s head inside.”


	8. Chapter 8

He waited until Fiona was in the office before he followed, and _ignored_ Donna’s knowing little look. By the time he was settled at his desk Fiona had made herself comfortable on the floor by his coffee table.

“You know you can sit on the couch right?”

“Can’t reach the table,” Fiona wrinkled her nose as she moved her cup aside and fished out a piece of paper and a massive pack of crayons. Harvey frowned, stood and then walked over to the couch to grab one of the pillows and put it on the floor.

“Sit on that, it’ll be more comfortable,” he told her. She smiled at him as she crawled onto the pillow and sat cross legged and pulled her paper and crayons to her followed by her hot chocolate. “Better?”

She nodded as she went back to coloring, he was about to go back to his own desk and answer emails but stopped when he noticed the picture she was working on. He cocked his head and studied it, two lines of squares with people in each of them.

“Who is that for?” he asked, Fiona stopped coloring and looked up at him.

“Daddy,” she told him. “His desk is boring.”

“You like colors huh?” Harvey asked as he pointed to the bright ones highlighting the paper. Fiona giggled and nodded.

“It’s a surprise,” she warned him

“Your secret’s safe with me, you did some great work,” he assured her, she smiled at him. He knew that he had to get back to work, that those emails were important because Donna hadn’t already answered them. He also had to actually look at the brief for the latest pro bono he’d been stuck with, if only to be prepared for an inquisition from Jessica. He had a mountain of things he had to do right now.

There was nothing that said he couldn’t do these things on his portable laptop while he sat on the couch by his charge. This was really the first time he’d been left alone with any small child and Fiona Ross was fascinating.

“Mind if I join you over here? The couch is more comfortable.”

“Ok Mr. Harvey,” she smiled at him again. Harvey nodded and retrieved his laptop, his papers, and his coffee before he returned to the couch. His coffee went on the end table beside the couch and he settled himself on the black leather to work. As he waited for his laptop to fire up he looked at Fiona, who had pulled out another sheet of paper, but had yet to do anything with it. “Did you need something?”

“No…what’s your favorite color?” she asked.

“Red,” he responded. “What’s yours?”

“Yellow,” Fiona responded as she pointed to her clothes.

“Why yellow?”

“It’s happy,” she told him. “Sunshine is yellow. I like sunshine. Why do you like red?”

“It’s strong,” Harvey responded as he brought his email up and started to read through the first one. “And hard to miss.”

“I like red too,” Fiona assured him. “I just like yellow more.”

“Fair enough,” Harvey responded as he kept going through his email.

“Do you have a second favorite color?” she asked curiously, Harvey peered at her. “Mine is purple.”

“I like blue,” Harvey responded. Fiona nodded and then took her crayons out and turned to her paper. Harvey watched her for a few seconds, made sure she was alright, and then turned back to his own work. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them as they both worked on their separate, but important projects. Harvey only stopped when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He glanced up and found that Fiona’s bright blue eyes were on him and there was a piece of paper clutched in both of her hands.

“Did you need something?” he asked. Fiona shook her head, stood, took a breath, and then walked the three steps to him and held the paper out. Harvey put his laptop to the side and gently took it from her offered grasp and looked down at it. On said paper was a picture of what he believed was a courtroom with a judge, jury, opposing council, and then him. He was clearly labeled in red and blue crayon and Mike was also beside him in green and blue. Harvey felt warmth spread through him as his lips quirked into a smile when he saw the inscription in the center of the entire scene.

TO: MR. HARVEY, THE BEST CLOSER EVER

LOVE, FIONA

“This is for me?” he asked when he looked up. Fiona looked nervous but she nodded.

“Your office is boring too,” she answered. “Do you like it?”

“Like it?” Harvey asked. “I love it.”

“Really?” Fiona asked.

“This is more special because it’s from you. I love this. Thank you for drawing it for me,” he told her.

Harvey was not accustomed to being hugged but he adapted when Fiona scrambled onto the couch and threw her arms around his neck. He also ignored Donna and her Iphone and the look on her face when he hugged Fiona back. She pulled away from him after a few minutes but Harvey was unsurprised when she stayed beside him on the couch. He looked down at her.

“Where are we hanging this?”

“You want to hang it up?”

“Of course.”

Harvey kind of loved the fact that Fiona had drawn a picture for him of all people. It was special and he was damn well going to display it for everyone else to see because the only other person that had curried her favor like this was Mike. “I think it’s the artist’s choice though. So where do you think?”

“Ummm,” Fiona looked around the room before her eyes stopped on the file cabinet on the wall by his desk. “There?” she asked.

Harvey nodded before he glanced at Donna to find her holding a magnet up.

“Want to go get that magnet from Donna and we’ll hang it up?”

Fiona giggled as she scooted off of the couch and practically skipped out the door and to Donna’s desk. There was a moment of whispered exchange between the two as Donna handed her the magnet and she skipped back into his office and held it up as she got to him again.

“It’s a bumble bee!” she exclaimed as she held it up for inspection. Harvey grinned when he saw it and then motioned towards the file cabinet.

“How did you get that nickname?” Harvey asked as they walked towards it together.

“I was a bumble bee for my first trick or treat,” Fiona told him and Harvey was suddenly determined to see pictures of this because there is absolutely no doubt in his head that Fiona Ross was probably the most adorable child that year. “Can we put it up high Mr. Harvey?”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Harvey put the paper on top of his cabinet. “Want to hang it up? I can give you a boost.”

She held her arms up and Harvey stooped down to pick her up and it felt quite natural to settle her on one hip as she got the paper and hung the picture against the top shelf.

“Good?” she asked.

“Perfect,” he told her as he set her down on the ground again.

Harvey thought it added something to his office indeed.

-

Mike had stopped working in the records room in favor of staring at his phone and the picture Donna had just texted to him. It consisted of Harvey sitting on his couch being hugged by Fiona and what surprised him the most was to see his boss returning the gesture wholeheartedly. A second text came through as he stared, also from Donna.

Proof of caring. ;)

He chuckled as he looked at the picture again.

“What’s so amus…oh my god is that Harvey with Fiona?” Rachel asked as she put a book down beside him on the table and peered over his shoulder.

“Yeah, Donna says she drew him a picture,” Mike told her. “She only draws pictures for people she really cares about.”

Rachel sat down next to him and cocked her head.

“And does it surprise you that she cares about him?”

“It shouldn’t,” Mike chuckled. “The man could charm the devil if he had to.”

“Well you know the two most important people in your life like each other,” Rachel told him, Mike looked up sharply.

“Harvey Specter is not one of the most…” he stopped at the look on her face.

“Yes he is and it’s completely ok to admit to it,” she told him calmly. “He’s your boss, your mentor, your friend, and….well I’m thinking if you really think about it it’s more than that.”

“I’m sorry?” Mike squeaked. Rachel chuckled.

“Don’t worry. I only noticed because Donna pointed it out,” she soothed. “You’re subtle, you both are.”

“Both?” Mike asked, Rachel nodded.

“To the trained eye, aka Donna, it’s painfully obvious that Harvey is kind of sort of crazy about you,” she told him. “He doesn’t stand up to Louis over anyone, he doesn’t help anyone and yes he does help you, he also doesn’t agree to or hug small children for anyone.”

“We’re just…oh god,” Mike groaned. “What’s wrong with me?”

Rachel chuckled again and patted the top of his head.

“Nothing, this is just the realization settling in that there are no more reasons to deny what you want,” Rachel told him. “Fiona was your reason, Harvey is under her spell.”

“Because she’s new and adorable,” Mike told her. “Is he still going to want to be there when she refuses to go to bed? Has a temper tantrum? Or getting sick at three in the morning? I love my daughter with all of my heart but it’s not always like this with her you know?”

“I know,” Rachel said calmly. “And I think you should ask Harvey all of this because honestly if you two don’t do something about your unresolved sexual tension Donna is going to lock you in a closet together until you do.”

“She wouldn’t do that to me, I have a child to take care of,” Mike pointed out, Rachel smiled.

“What makes you think Fiona wouldn’t help her? She’s a mini-Donna in training,” Rachel told him.

“Oh god,” Mike dropped his head onto the table. “Oh god.”

“Breathe,” Rachel commanded. “I’m not saying do anything about it today. I’m saying take some time and think it over. God knows Donna will have to kick Harvey into gear. Now,” she picked his head up and pointed to the book. “That is what you want to look at for your case. How about I leave you down here alone for a few minutes so you can collect yourself?”

“You’re the best,” he mumbled, Rachel leaned in and kissed his cheek as she stood up.

“Obviously,” she replied. “And text that picture to me!”

“Yes ma’am,” he mock saluted as he did just that as well as shooting a text to Harvey saying that he would be another ten minutes down here. He opened the book and flipped to the page that Rachel had so kindly picked out for him and started to scan it as he thought over her words.

There was no denying that next to Fiona and Gram, that Harvey is probably the only other person in the world that he would bend over backwards for to get something done. There was no denying that Harvey was an attractive guy and that Mike was open to other options besides women. There was no denying that he had checked out his boss in a more than friendly way on more than one occasion. But there was also no denying the fact that Mike had never taken it further because Harvey was his _boss_ and from every indication seemed to be very straight and very adverse to commitment.

Mike couldn’t afford to be with someone who didn’t want commitment. He was a walking bag of commitment. It was difficult to date as a single parent because people didn’t understand that he was a packaged deal. He’d always avoided getting serious because he didn’t want Fiona to get attached to someone and then get hurt if the relationship didn’t last.

He shook his head as the thoughts ran through his head. Rachel had to be seeing things because there was no way that Harvey could be any of that. Mike was grateful to have him as a friend, he was grateful that Harvey obviously adored Fiona but that was as far as it was going to go.

No sense in getting his hopes up for nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

 

When Mike emerged from the records room ten minutes later he didn’t feel better per say, but he definitely had a clear head. That was until he looked into Harvey’s office and saw Fiona _snuggled_ up against Harvey and looking down at a file with him. He almost choked when he saw that Harvey looked completely at ease with his five year-old.

“Cute picture isn’t it?”

Mike jumped when Donna appeared beside him.

“Rachel told me you talked.”

“Of course she did,” Mike muttered.

“She thought you’d need another friendly ear,” Donna said. “So here I am.”

“Why?” Mike asked suspiciously.

“Because as Rachel said I am getting very tired of watching you and Harvey dance around each other and maybe just maybe I will admit to liking you,” Donna told him. “And that I am mildly concerned for your happiness because it intertwines with his.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Mike,” Donna sighed as she nodded to the scene in Harvey’s office. “I’ve known Harvey for a long time and I can tell you that in that time he has had exactly two relationships that have lasted longer than the third date. Other than that it’s a lot of one night stands.”

“And this is supposed to convince me to throw myself into his arms?” Mike asked, Donna narrowed her eyes and he shut his mouth. 

“No it’s supposed to show you that he’s searching for stability as much as you are. You’re his friend now, you know him,” Donna told him. “You know that he cares even if he doesn’t show it, you know that he’s a good guy.”

“That doesn’t mean he’s someone I should-”

“Think about it Mike,” Donna told him. “When are you ever going to find someone who keeps up with you like he does? Who calls you out on your bullshit like he does?”

“And what about Fiona?” Mike asked. “Like I told Rachel, Harvey may be under her spell right now but what about when she’s not so new and shiny anymore?”

“She’s still _your_ daughter,” Donna poked his chest. “I think you’ll find that makes a world of difference to Harvey. Now go collect your precious daughter so I can beat some sense into your future other half.”

Mike chose to say nothing to that statement and instead just nodded before he walked away Donna and into Harvey’s office.

“Now precedent means that something has happened before. Certain cases set precedent for what happens in a courtroom or in life in general, lawyers can set it or use it to their advantage,” Harvey explained before he glanced up and looked at Mike. “You haven’t taught her precedent?”

“We’re getting to it,” Mike told him before he nodded to the book in his hands. “I have what we need for the subpoena. Have fun with Mr. Harvey bumble bee?”

“Uh huh,” she nodded excitedly as she slipped away from Harvey’s side and off of the couch, paused at the coffee table to take a piece of paper off of it, walk over to him and hold it out. Mike knelt down to look at said piece of paper and smiled at the drawing. It was of the cubicles for the associates but his was clearly outlined in red and blue with the words MY DADDY sprawled over it. He chuckled at the title of the piece.

FOR DADDY IN CUBICLE TOWN

LOVE, FIONA

“Is this for my desk?” Mike asked her, she nodded. Mike held his arms out and Fiona giggled as she launched herself into them and wrapped her little arms around his neck to hug him tightly. “This is just what my desk needed,” he told her with a kiss on the cheek.

““Mr. Harvey helped,” Fiona giggled again as he stood up with her still in his arms.

“Did he now?” Mike asked as he adjusted her against his hip. He shared a look with Harvey who then nodded to his file cabinet.

“Just with her spelling. The least I could do after I got my amazing drawing,” Harvey told them. Mike took it in the piece and grinned as he looked at Fiona.

“How’d I get so lucky with you?”

“I’m awesome duh,” Fiona told him as she pressed a kiss to his cheek and laid her head against his shoulder. Mike walked over to Harvey who had stood and zipped up her backpack and handed it over to Fiona who flung it over one shoulder and smiled at him. 

“Thanks for watching her for me,” Mike said.

“It was…anytime,” Harvey responded. “We had fun right?”

“Mhmm,” Fiona nodded.

“Harvey after I get this subpoena ready to go do you mind if I head out for the day?” Mike asked. “Or do you need me for more because I need to call Jenny if that’s the case.”

“No, it’s ok, you two can go, have Kyle file the subpoena for you after you get everything for it and then leave but make sure you stop by my office first so I can say goodbye to my future associate,” he nodded to Fiona, Mike looked at her and she shrugged.

“Can we say goodbye to Ms. Jessica too?”

“We’ll stop by before we say goodbye to Mr. Harvey,” Mike promised. “Let’s go find a spot for your drawing. We’ll be back.”

“Mike,” Harvey called out, his associate turned back to him. “I’ll be leaving at five too. Ray and I will drive the both of you home.”

“Harvey you don’t have to do that,” Mike said. “My place is out of the way and-”

“And Ray is safer than the subway. We’ll put your bike in the trunk,” Harvey offered. Mike thought about it for a moment before he looked down at Fiona who nodded.

“Alright, we’ll be back at five then,” Mike said. “Come on bumble bee, let’s fly.”

Harvey watched as they disappeared, Fiona no doubt telling Mike about their time together. He smiled as he gathered his own papers, intent on going back to his desk now that he didn’t have company when he heard a throat clear. He looked up and was not surprised to find Donna there with a smirk on her lips as she closed the office door.

“You know you’re showing you care an awful lot around here today.”

“Blame it on the fact that Fiona is adorable and I enjoyed spending time with her,” Harvey grumbled.

“And that’s surprising? As you just said, she’s adorable,” Donna told him.

“Must be a common trait in the Ross family,” Harvey muttered, but Donna caught it and grinned.

“So you think that Mike is adorable?”

“There are moments,” Harvey responded before he could stop himself. He looked at Donna and found a grin on her face. “I mean-”

“Oh please Harvey, you and Mike dance around each other so much that I’m getting dizzy.”

 “Donna I have no idea what…”

“Harvey, we’ve known each other for a very long time,” Donna told him softly. “I know when you have feelings for someone. And Mike? You haven’t had it this bad in a very long time.”

“Donna this is…no, we are not having this conversation,” Harvey told her. “You know you’re one of my best friends, you know I value your advice but this is a line,” he drew it between them. “That we aren’t going to cross.”

“Oh but we are because if I don’t cross it you aren’t going to do a damn thing about it,” Donna told him. “Harvey I do this because I care about you and I want to see you happy.”

“I am happy! I’m very happy. I’m finally senior partner, I have the condo of my dreams, and I-”

“Have no one to share all of this success with,” she pointed at him.

“I have plenty of someone’s,” he smirked, Donna rolled her eyes.

“But nothing stable.”

“Maybe I like it that way,” Harvey countered, Donna snorted.

“You like it that way because you get bored easily. Now we both know you think Mike is attractive and we also know that there’s no way to be bored with him and now that you know everything he’s bringing to the table…why aren’t you doing something about it?”

“I’m sorry and since when are you his advocate?”

“Kid grows on you after a while. I find myself wanting him to be happy too. And he’s never going to make the first move Harvey because he has a lot more to lose,” Donna said. Harvey sighed and ran a hand over his face because these were things that he did not want to think about right now. Yes he was attracted to Mike. He had been from day one when the kid had impressed him with his giant brain. Harvey knew it would surprise a lot of people but he wasn’t opposed to having a man in his bed. It just took a lot to get Harvey interested in the change-up in his usual repertoire. Mike was smart, he wasn’t afraid to fight him, he challenged Harvey in ways that other people just didn’t. He had fun around Mike.

That was certainly enough to get Harvey interested in him, even enough to tempt him to break his rule about not fucking around in the workplace. But now Mike came with a whole heap of responsibility in the form of an adorable five year-old. Mike didn’t need a casual fuck, he needed a partner who could be there for him and Harvey didn’t do that.

 “All the more reason I shouldn’t do what you’re suggesting,” Harvey told her.

“Since when does Harvey Specter back down from a challenge?”

“When there was a five year-old in the middle of it,” Harvey countered. “You know me Donna. You know that commitment and I don’t work all that well together and that’s exactly what Mike needs. It’s what Fiona deserves.”

Donna softened at the statement.

“The fact that you’re worried about that says a lot you know. I think that you’ll find that if you want commitment than it’s easier to achieve than you think,” Donna patted his knee. “And that if you really think about it, you’ll see that you, Mike, and yes Fiona is included in this, are what the other needs.”

“Donna,” he warned, she just shook her head.

“Nope, I’m done holding my tongue. I want you to promise me that you’ll think this over. Really think it over when you’re spending time with them this weekend. Maybe even talk to Mike about all of this and see what he thinks.”

“And if I do you’ll stop badgering me?”

“If you two talk and legitimately decide that it would be a bad idea to be together and give me legitimate reasons behind it then I could be persuaded to back off,” Donna informed him before she patted his knee. “Promise?”

“Fine,” Harvey agreed to it because she would know if he didn’t do it and he honestly didn’t know what else to do.

“Alright, now I’ll stop bombarding you with feelings,” Donna chuckled at the last word as she stood. “Try not to freak out too much, feelings are natural, they come with being a human being.”

“Right,” Harvey muttered as she walked out of his office. He promptly went to hide out at his desk and finish up his work for the day. Feelings were normal, he did have the, but he generally tried to keep them the out of work because they were dangerous here. He enjoyed being a bastard here, he enjoyed the power, the money, and the success but Donna had made a valid point; he had no one to share it with. He got bored with his one night stands, which was why they stayed that way and though he would always be smug about it, it got lonely sometimes.

 He couldn’t even begin to imagine what it had to be like for Mike. Mike with his stupidly big brain and his even bigger heart. Mike with his adorable daughter and his papa bear attitude that was somehow more attractive than it probably should be. Harvey should be worried. He didn’t do feelings and he most certainly stayed away from people who had children because it was wrong to involve tiny humans in what would be a messy break-up. If he were smart he’d stay away from Mike to protect Fiona.

But then he glanced at the picture on his file cabinet and started thinking about a future that could involve the both of them. He shook his head and then glared at Donna’s desk. She was to blame for all of this.

Her and the Ross gene made this happen.

-

“Daddy what are you doing?”

“Paperwork so I can file a subpoena,” Mike replied.

“What’s that do?”

“A subpoena, when approved by a judge, requires a person or company to let me look at their records,” he replied before he glanced at her. “Who’s your new drawing for?”

“Donna,” Fiona pointed to the woman in with fiery red hair in the center of the paper complete with a crown. “Cause she’s a goddess.”

Mike frowned because they still had a good hour before they could get out of here. He glanced around his desk to try and find something to occupy her for the remaining time.

“Did you bring a book to-”

“Gee Ross didn’t know you had such an eye for talent.”

Mike looked up to find Greg standing at his cubicle, eying the drawing that he and Fiona had hung up at his desk a short while ago.

“Greg,” he warned with a pointed look down at Fiona who was staring up at his co-worker with a frown on her face. Mike kind of panicked because a frown was the first step to tears and he hated when his little girl cried. He would also not be responsible for his actions towards Greg if it happened. “You’re just jealous that my cubicle is prettier than yours.”

“I think it adds something to the place,” Harold intervened quickly and Mike made a mental note to buy the man a drink on their next free night. “Fiona is a budding artist.”

“I know I’m jealous,” Kyle stood up from his work and looked at Greg. “We’d all be lucky to have a drawing from her and you have work to do.”

“Mr. Harvey likes my drawings,” Fiona told him quietly. Greg jumped and looked down at the five year-old in shock.

“Excuse me?”

“Mr. Harvey helped me,” she pointed to the one she’d done for Mike.

“He did?” Greg asked. Fiona nodded.

“Mr. Harvey’s my lawyer too,” she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Do you even know what that means?” Greg asked her.

“Greg please do us all a favor and go back to your desk,” Mike spoke even as Fiona bristled beside him.

“You’re mean,” Fiona told him.

“Mean?” Greg admonished, he looked like he was about to say something else when _Louis_ of all people stopped beside the desk. Mike hated to do it but he sent him a pleading look because the last thing he wanted to do was start a fight in the middle of the office in front of his five year-old. He was thisclose to doing it and it would really suck because he was trying to teach Fiona that violence was not the answer.

“Greg why are you here instead of doing real work?”

“I was just…”

“Fighting with a five year-old in front of her father?” Louis asked. Greg opened his mouth a few times, looked like a fish and then closed it. “This just tells me that you’re not ready to be a real lawyer. Stop antagonizing our guest and go back to the files I gave you. I want them on my desk before you leave.”

Greg nodded and walked back to his desk, he tried to get a show of sympathy from his comrades but Kyle merely glared while the others ignored him. Louis ignored him and turned his attention to Fiona.

“I just wanted to inform you that the jungle gym will be at your daycare by middle of next week,” he told her. “Donna took care of everything.”

Fiona smiled at him before she held her little hand out. Louis looked surprised but cautiously took said offering and shook before he let her go.

“Thank you again,” she said.

“Thank you for your hard work,” Louis responded. “Everyone else should be working too while we’re at this. It’s sad that a five year-old has done more work for this firm today than the rest of you.”

Fiona giggled. Mike hid a smile when a rustle of papers was heard around them. Louis turned to walk back to his office but paused and looked at Fiona again.

“Fifty-seven,” he responded, Fiona stopped and smiled at him.

“Sixteen,” she countered. Louis’ lips quirked as Mike stared at the two of them.

“Good choice, next time you come to visit I want a reason,” he said before he walked off. Mike looked at Fiona.

“What was that about?”

“I asked him what his favorite number was,” she shrugged. “He wouldn’t tell me earlier.”

Mike chuckled and leaned over to brush a kiss to the top of her head. Only his child could charm Louis Litt of all people.

-

Harvey was focused on gathering a file to take home and peruse when he heard a knock on his window. He looked up and saw that Jessica was outside with Donna and that Mike had arrived with an exhausted five year-old in his arms. He wondered vaguely how Mike managed with a tiny human being and two bags on each shoulder. He also took note of the drawing that Donna was holding up for him to see, he chuckled at the look of glee on her face and nodded his approval. He put the file in his briefcase gathered his phone and headed out to join them.

“Thank you for letting me stay today Ms. Jessica,” Fiona yawned, Jessica smiled at her.

“It’s no trouble, I expect to see you back for a visit soon,” she told her, Fiona looked at Mike who nodded his approval.

“I’ll have Aunt Jenny bring you by soon,” he promised. “Thank you again for understanding.”

“It made the day more interesting,” Jessica told him. “In a good way. Now I’ll let you two get home because someone looks a little tired.”

“I am not tired,” Fiona grumbled, Mike looked over Jessica’s shoulder and gave Harvey an amused look. Harvey was more than surprised to find himself returning it.

“I know you’re not,” Mike assured her.

“Harvey I take it you’re giving our future lawyer a ride home?” Jessica turned to him, he nodded.

“That’s the plan, Donna you can-”

“Already am after I hang my picture up,” Donna informed him. “Ray is downstairs waiting for you. The car still has the booster seat in it.”

“Thank you,” Harvey said. “I’ll see you on Monday Jessica. Mike let’s go.”

“Bye Ms. Jessica,” Fiona waved to her.

“Have a good weekend with your father,” Jessica told her before she walked back off to her office. Harvey slowed himself down to match Mike’s slower pace.

“You’ve done this before?” Harvey gestured to the bags and Fiona as they entered the elevator. Mike looked down, chuckled, and nodded.

“It’s an art form sprung from when she was a baby,” he explained.

“A baby?” Fiona asked.

“Yes, believe it or not you were once tinier than you are now and babies come with a lot more stuff,” Mike informed her, Fiona shook her head, he nodded.  “Stroller, diaper bag, spare bag…”

“Daddy you’re silly,” Fiona mumbled as they exited the elevator and headed out the door, pausing once so Fiona could say goodbye to Frank.

“He’s very silly. Mike leave the bike here, it’ll be fine for a night, we can swing by tomorrow and get it,” Harvey responded as they got in the car and Mike buckled her into the booster seat.

“Tomorrow?” Mike asked as he sat beside him.

“I was invited to a soccer game wasn’t I?” Harvey asked, Mike froze for just a second before he relaxed and nodded.

“You’re coming to my soccer game Mr. Harvey?” Fiona asked, Harvey turned his attention to her, smiled and nodded.

“If that’s alright with you?”

“Awesome,” she nodded.

“Good, I need to pay up on my bet anyway,” he informed her.

“Daddy you can make him pie!”

Harvey ignored the knowing look Ray had in his eyes when Fiona started babbling excitedly about her game tomorrow and the fact that he was coming. Harvey tried to ignore the fact that he was so happy that she was happy about him coming, however that was impossible to do when it came to a Ross. Especially when her father started to join in on the conversation and sounded just as excited as she was. He couldn’t stop himself from adding things in every now and then. Couldn’t really stop the smile either, much to his dismay because was sure that this was going to get reported to Donna.

He may be Ray’s employer but she was more intimidating.

It was a pleasant ride though, the chatter felt normal and it was better than the silence that sometimes followed him. It was comfortable all the way to Mike’s apartment building where Harvey graciously did not comment on the neighborhood they lived in.

“Thanks for the ride,” Mike said as he gathered their bags and kept a hold on Fiona’s hand. “I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said. “Where should I meet you?”

“Here is fine, the park’s not far,” Mike replied. “Just call me when you get here.”

“We walk every week,” Fiona informed him.

“Alright I’ll see you in the morning.”

Harvey waited until the two of them had made it into the building before he had Ray pull away from the curb. He dropped his head back and breathed. Ray chuckled.

“You alright boss man?”

“Of course, just been a long day,” he responded. “Before we get to the condo can you make a stop at the grocery store? I owe a five year-old ice cream tomorrow.”

“You’ve got it,” Ray nodded in the mirror. “And for your information, she prefers cookies and cream.”

“How do you…”

“Donna,” Ray responded.

“Of course,” Harvey grumbled. “Put some jazz on?”

He let himself get a little lost in his thoughts as Ray turned on the radio. He was really going to do this come tomorrow and he should be nervous, he should be running for the goddamned hills, but here he was just feeling content about his weekend plans. 


	10. Chapter 10

When Mike opened the door at nine-thirty the next morning and found Harvey standing there dressed in _jeans_ and a long sleeved Henley his mouth dropped open. He had seen Harvey in casual dress all of twice and it had always been because of a last minute development on a case. But now Harvey looked completely at ease and it threw Mike for a loop.

“Checking me out there rookie?”

Mike cleared his throat and brought his eyes up to Harvey’s smug smile and rolled his eyes.

“Just in shock that you own a pair of jeans and know what a Henley is,” Mike retorted. “Come on in, we’re almost ready.”

Harvey stepped in and Mike closed the door, watched as Harvey looked around his apartment thoughtfully. Mike expected a comment on its less than awesome state was prepared to defend it but was surprised and pleased when Harvey said nothing.

“I brought ice cream,” he gestured to the bag.

“What?”

“I owe Fiona ice cream,” Harvey replied. “I still get pie tonight right?”

“Yeah,” Mike chuckled. “It’s actually cooling now. And-”

Mike stopped talking at the sound of little feet rushing towards them. He found his daughter skidding to a halt in front of them, blonde hair flying everywhere, dressed in her purple soccer uniform, cleats in one hand, knee socks and shinguards in the other a smile on her face.

“Mr. Harvey!”

“Good morning,” Harvey’s lips quirked into a smile. “You look ready to play today.”

“Speaking of,” Mike pointed to the couch. “Let’s finish getting you ready. Harvey the kitchen is in there if you want to-”

“I’ve got it,” Harvey nodded as he walked into the kitchen with his bag in hand. Mike heard the sounds of the freezer being opened before he followed Fiona to the couch. He sat down and she stood in front of him, handed him the brush and the elastic for her hair.

“Usual please,” she laughed as she turned around. Mike smiled as he set to work on the practiced art of getting her sometimes unruly hair into a ponytail in under five minutes. By the time Harvey came back into the room he had her sitting on the coffee table, one foot already shoed and the other being tied. Fiona nodded when he released her foot and she turned her attention to Harvey. “Now I’m ready to play.”

“Come on,” Mike stood up and grabbed his bag which had her water bottle, a blanket, and a change of shoes for her after the game. He shot an apologetic look at Harvey. “Sorry, mornings are always a little hectic around here.”

“No it’s fine,” Harvey shook his head, a fond smile on his face as they made their way towards the door, Fiona in front of them, he paused to grab his keys and switch the lights off as they headed out into the hall.  

“Mr. Harvey do you like soccer?” Fiona asked when they were out of the building and Mike had her hand in his as they made their way towards the park.

“I’ve never really watched it,” he replied. “Guess that means you’ll have to tell me about the game.”

Mike grinned when his little girl launched into her tale of what soccer was and why Harvey should care.

-

Harvey decided that watching small children play soccer was quite possibly one of the most interesting things he had ever seen. He watched as the two ‘teams’ raced back and forth across the soccer field all of their little faces determined and searching for the right direction to kick the ball. Fiona was playing goalkeeper for her team this half and from what Harvey could see, she was easily the most talented player on the field, then again he may also be biased because it was Fiona.

“Hey sorry I’m late. Work was crazy last night.”

He turned in time to see a blonde kneel down on the blanket and press a kiss to Mike’s cheek. He cocked his head; he recognized her from the mock trial a few weeks ago but knew she didn’t work for the form.

“No problem,” Mike turned to Harvey. “Harvey this is Jenny.”

“Oh so you’re the famed Harvey Specter,” Jenny reached across and offered her hand.

“Famed huh?” he smirked as he shook her hand, faltered just a bit when she squinted her eyes at him, but recovered before anyone could tell. He couldn’t really blame her; Mike had mentioned that the only people that were usually at these games were the two of them. That thought brought another wave of guilt through him because he’d been making Mike work more Saturdays, which meant that Jenny was probably the only one here to watch Fiona play.

“You’re all Fiona could talk about last night,” Jenny replied.

“Don’t tell him that, you’ll inflate his ego even more,” Mike groaned.

“Not my fault your daughter has good taste,” Harvey countered, Jenny giggled as she sat beside Mike.

“How’s our girl doing?”

“She got put in goal for the first half of the game,” Mike responded.

“Coach has been doing that more lately,” Jenny informed him. “She’s good at it.”

“She’s five,” Mike shrugged. “We’ll see if she wants to keep this up.”

“Hey Mike!”

Harvey turned his head in time to see a young woman with a baby on her hip wave at him from across the field; Mike waved back as he crawled to the end of the blanket and stood up.

“Veronica said she wanted to talk to me. Be right back. You two play nice,” Mike warned.

“I’m always nice,” Jenny smiled.

Mike just shook his head and trotted off to said woman. Harvey turned his attention away from the game where Fiona was clapping for her team and looked at Jenny.

“Can I ask who Veronica is?”

“Veronica is the mother of Fiona’s best friend,” Jenny pointed to the field and Harvey found himself looking at another little girl with a head of brown hair playing offense. “Caroline’s birthday is in two weeks. I’m guessing she’s talking to Mike about the party.”

“Right,” Harvey nodded couldn’t ignore the way his gut settled at that knowledge. Jenny peered at him. “Yes?”

“Nothing just…Mike never invites people to her games,” she responded. “Usually it’s just him and I. It used to be Trevor too but-”

“He mentioned Trevor yesterday,” Harvey grumbled, Jenny shook her head.

“I’m not going to defend what he did but he wasn’t always a bad guy,” she replied. “After all I fell in love with him.”

“I didn’t mean to imply that you were also bad,” Harvey said quickly because he didn’t want to judge her based on her association with Trevor. She was obviously a nice person who meant a lot to Mike and to Fiona if the way Fiona waved at her was any indication. “You mean a lot to Mike and Fiona.”

“They mean a lot to me,” she mused.

“I can see,” Harvey studied her, the smile on her face whenever she caught Fiona’s eye, and felt his heart sink just a little. Jenny knew this part of Mike and he didn’t.

“I should thank you,” Jenny told him. “For giving Mike the job and-”

“You know?” Harvey asked, she laughed at his wide-eyed expression.

“Yes I know,” she told him. “And your secret is safe with me. I promise. Why would I ruin the second best thing that’s ever happened to him?”

“Second best?” Harvey asked, Jenny leveled him with a look and nodded towards the field. “Right, right, Fiona is obviously the best.”

“Unexpected though she was can’t imagine not having her in our lives,” Jenny replied.

“Does Fiona know about the job?”

Jenny shook her head.

“She hasn’t really started asking questions yet,” she responded. “I don’t know if she will. We’re not exactly encouraging it.”

“Oh,” Harvey paused at the word we. “And you and Mike?”

“Mike and I what?” Jenny asked him.

“You two are obviously very close and-”

“To answer your very personal question, no we’re not involved,” Jenny told him. “And we never will be.”

“And why is that?”

“Mr. Specter I just got out of a very serious relationship with a drug dealer who happened to be Mike’s best friend,” Jenny told him. “We almost slept together once, after you sent Trevor away because we were both depressed and drunk. We stopped because we realized how pathetic we were being.”

“You’re not pathetic and call me Harvey,” he said.

“Oh it was pretty sad,” she chuckled. “Trevor did a number on both of us. I love Mike in my own way but it could never happen. We both agreed that it was the dumbest decision ever. Right now I’m honestly just trying to figure out how to be single again.”

“Fair enough,” Harvey had to give her that.

“Besides I think we both know who Mike has eyes for don’t we?” Jenny asked. Harvey shifted. “I’m just going to say this Harvey, I may seem cute and sweet but if you hurt Mike or if you hurt Fiona they won’t be able to find the body.”

“You’re kind of terrifying,” Harvey told her, she shrugged.

“I embrace it are we understood?”

“Loud and clear, I’m not looking to hurt them,” he replied, she nodded before she turned back to the game at the same time Mike crawled back onto the blanket between them.

“Birthday party in two weeks?”

“Yep,” Mike replied. “Veronica just wanted to know if it was alright if Fiona spent the night afterwards. What did you two talk about?”

“Nothing,” Jenny smiled at him, Mike looked at Harvey and found his face blank.

“I don’t want to know,” he decided as the whistle blew for half-time. Harvey clapped along with everyone else when the kids scrambled to the sidelines for water and orange slices. He gave Fiona a thumb up when she looked at him. She grinned and then started chasing her friends around.

-

Mike thought that the apocalypse had to be coming because Harvey Specter was actually letting someone get his designer clothes dirty. Anyone who knew Harvey knew that he liked his clothes to be pristine and put together just so but apparently when you added a five year-old covered in grass and mud things changed. At least Harvey had changed because after the game they’d all stayed at the park for a little while so the teams could play together and the parents could mingle while keeping a close eye on their children.

And then it had started to rain which had prompted the kids to get involved in a mud war which mean that his daughter was now covered in mud and grass stains from sliding on the ground. Harvey Specter had agreed to carry his child home. Fiona was currently perched on his hip, and from what Mike could tell Harvey didn’t care that he was getting mud stains on his jeans or his shirt, he was simply enjoying the conversation he was having as they entered the apartment they called home.

“Alright Bumble Bee before we do anything else bath time,” Mike said as he closed the door and turned back to the two of them.

“I knew it,” Fiona told Harvey as she got down from his embrace and kicked her shoes off.

“Bathroom, go, I’ll be back in a minute,” he pointed; she nodded and walked towards the back of the apartment. “And don’t leave your uniform on the ground!”

“Got it!”

Mike turned his attention to Harvey.

“I’m sorry about your clothes.”

“They’re just clothes,” Harvey shrugged. “I’ll just wash the worst of it off in the kitchen if that’s alright?”

“Yeah of course that’s fine,” Mike nodded.

“Daddy!”

“Coming!”

“I have beer in the fridge, you’re welcome to one, I need to go get her settled.”

“Go on, I’m perfectly capable of entertaining myself.”

Mike rolled his eyes as he walked back to the bathroom. It took him twenty minutes to get Fiona settled in the bathtub, wash her hair, and make sure the mud was gone before he agreed to let her ‘handle it herself’ and play for a while. He left the door cracked open and headed back to the kitchen to check on Harvey.

He didn’t expect to walk in and see that Harvey had taken the Henley off and was standing in the middle of his kitchen in nothing but an undershirt. Mike felt his mouth drop open as he took in tanned skin and muscles that he had never known Harvey had under those expensive suits of his. Mike wished he could see Harvey’s skin more often and decided that the world was out to get him. First Rachel, then Donna and now this was all, he needed to stop thinking about all the ways in which he’d like to rid Harvey of the rest of his clothes before he embarrassed himself.

“Where’s Fiona?”

He shook his head and looked at Harvey, found him nursing a bottle of beer and smirking as though he knew exactly what Mike had been doing.

“She’s…still in the tub,” he responded.

“Is that safe?” Harvey asked as Mike fought his way to the fridge and pulled out a beer for himself along with the ingredients he’d need for dinner. He was planning for something simple; grilled cheese and tomato soup with the pie for dessert.

“I help her with her hair  but she does a good job of it, makes her feel independent, besides,” Mike paused. “Fiona?”

“Still good daddy!”

He gave Harvey a grin.

“Small apartment means I can do that every few minutes to check on her.”

“Right,” Harvey nodded. There was silence as Mike worked to get things ready for food, he wouldn’t start anything until Fiona was out of the bath but it always helped to be prepared.

“Did you…have fun today?” Mike asked as Harvey took a sip from his drink.

“I did,” Harvey nodded. “I’m…thank you for inviting me.”

“Thank you for coming,” Mike told him as he finished getting things ready and leaned against the counter and took a sip from his own beer. “It meant a lot to Fiona…and me.”

“Really?” Harvey asked. Mike nodded. “Why is that?”

“Because Fiona is the most important person in my life,” Mike responded. “And you’re…you’re important too. I’m glad you know about her now. I’m glad you-”

Mike stopped talking when Harvey put his beer down on the counter and edged closer to him. He swallowed, watched as Harvey followed the movement with his eyes. Mike repeated and felt his cheeks flush.

“I want to do something, an experiment if you will,” Harvey moved closer and Mike really didn’t have time to object before he found his lips being covered by Harvey’s. He froze for all of three seconds before his brain started screaming that he was an idiot if he didn’t respond. So he did, he pressed his lips against Harvey’s and kissed back. Harvey made a startled sound against his mouth, like he hadn’t expected Mike to do that, but he recovered quickly, crowded Mike against the counter and fisted his t-shirt to drag him closer as his tongue licked into Mike’s mouth. Mike was all too happy to let Harvey do that because it meant that he got to run his hands through his hair and mess it up.

Mike had dreamed about messing Harvey’s hair since day one and when he tugged on it, Harvey grunted and pressed into his body even further. Mike hated the fact that he needed to breathe because it meant pulling away from this, he was then grateful that breathing didn’t necessarily mean needing space because Harvey stayed close. His eyes were dark and Mike couldn’t quite stop staring at his swollen lips.

He’d wanted this for ages and he wasn’t sure he could go back now that it had happened.

“Successful experiment?” he asked when had calmed down.

“Very,” Harvey nodded. “I-”

“Daddy I’m done!”

Fiona’s voice sprang through the air and Mike closed his eyes even as Harvey chuckled by his ear.

“Daddy?”

“I’m coming bumble bee,” he called out as Harvey moved away to let him pass. He moved to go but paused and turned back. “Harvey?”

“Go on, I’ll still be here when you get back,” Harvey promised.

“Tonight, after Fiona goes to bed we can…we can talk about this?”

“Bet on it rookie, now go before she turns into a prune,” Harvey said as he shrugged back into his shirt, Mike narrowed his eyes.

“You did that on purpose.”

“Daddy!”

“Saved by the munchkin,” Harvey muttered as Mike hurried to get back to the bathroom. He felt lighter than he had in a long time. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the end of this fic but not the end of stories involving these three. I’ve had to much fun with them to let them go just yet. Thank you so much for the kind words and all of your support!

Harvey was not nervous as he sat next to Mike on his worn down couch, watching Beauty and the Beast because Fiona had picked it out. He felt like he should be, he felt like it should be awkward after their kiss earlier, he felt like he should be running for the hills because he didn’t do this kind of thing. He avoided it.

But here on the couch with Mike and Fiona snuggled between them he found that he didn’t want to avoid it. He found that tonight, with dinner and pie, and a game night for crying out loud had been some of the most fun he’d had in a while. He also found himself half convinced that Fiona did indeed deserve a puppy instead of the stuffed one currently clutched to her chest.

 Again, he had no idea how Mike said no to her and her big blue eyes.

“Hey.”

He turned his head when he heard Mike’s whispered voice, glanced down to find that Fiona had chosen to curl up against him and that eyes were closed and her breathing was even, fast asleep. He smiled.

This felt right.

“I’m going to put her to bed,” Mike told him. Harvey nodded and sat perfectly still as Mike stood up and then reached down to gather her into his arms. She still stirred.

“Daddy no,” she whined. “I wanna stay up.”

“Bumble bee it is way past your bedtime,” Mike told her. “You need your beauty sleep for your girls day tomorrow.”

“But Harvey’s here,” she told him, Harvey chuckled as he stood up and put his face eye level with her sleepy blue eyes.

“And I promise I’ll come back,” he told her. “But you go to bed now alright?”

“Fine,” she huffed before she looked down at her hands and frowned. “Where’s Mr. Squiggles?”

Harvey looked down at the couch and gathered the stuffed dog and held it out to her. She took it and clutched it to her chest once more. Mike shot him a grateful look.

“Ready Bumble bee?”

“Night Harvey,” Fiona paused to blow him a kiss, Harvey smiled at her, Mike smiled at him.

“Good night Fiona, sweet dreams.”

“I’ll be back in a little bit…will you still-”

“Kitchen,” Harvey nodded in the direction as he bent down to gather the bowls of ice cream they’d had while watching the movie. Mike nodded before he carefully made his way through the living room and back towards Fiona’s bedroom. Harvey headed back to the kitchen, flipped the light on and started to wash the bowls while he listened to Mike tuck Fiona in. He was right, small apartment with paper thin walls meant you could hear practically everything.

It was very domestic but oddly felt right.

“Hey.”

He stopped cleaning and turned towards the doorway to find Mike leaning against it.

“Hey,” he repeated. “Fiona asleep?”

“Out like a light,” Mike replied. “So…I guess it’s time to talk isn’t it?”

“Guess so,” Harvey said. “But I’ll be honest I don’t do this often so-”

“Harvey I just need to know what you expect from this,” Mike said as he entered the room and came to stand beside him at the counter. “Because we both know that you don’t do relationships and I can’t afford one night stands.”

“Who says I want a one night stand?” he asked quietly, Mike’s eyebrows shot up. “Mike my relationships don’t last long because they bore me and in case you didn’t know rookie, you don’t bore me.”

“I don’t huh?” Mike asked.

“No, you challenge me and…believe it or not I enjoy that. I enjoy you and quite frankly the one night stand bit gets lonely after a while. I’m tired of that.”

“So…you’re saying you want more?”

“I’m saying I’m open to trying for more,” Harvey said. “I’m not saying that I’m going to be great at it but…I’m open. The question here is what do you want?”

“You,” Mike responded simply and Harvey couldn’t quite help the smile that appeared on his face. “I want you but I’m also mildly scared about that because I’m a packaged deal Harvey and Fiona is already halfway in love with you and I don’t want us to get hurt if you decide you get bored.”

“I don’t plan on getting bored Mike,” Harvey told him. “And I get that Fiona is first in your life. I get that her needs will always come first. I know that and believe it or not I like her too. And I like to think that you and I are both more mature than to let a break-up affect her. If something were to happen I’m not going to cut you both off. But like I said, I don’t plan on being bored. I don’t plan on….I didn’t plan on you that’s what.”

“Didn’t plan on me?”

“You and your stupidly attractive mind,” Harvey muttered as Mike edged closer to him, snuck an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Harvey went, pressed himself against him in the process, delighted when Mike’s eyes darkened at the feel of their bodies so close together.

“Hey all of me is attractive,” Mike grinned. “Then again you’re also stupidly attractive.”

“And smart, don’t forget that,” Harvey reminded him. “How long will Fiona be occupied tomorrow?”

“Most of the day,” Mike peered at him. “Why?”

“So, you, me, lunch,” Harvey shrugged. “We see how that goes and take it from there.”

Mike bit his lip and for a second Harvey was afraid he’d say no, but then he smiled and nodded.

“Alright, tomorrow, it’s a date?”

“Damn straight it is,” Harvey informed him before he leaned in and pressed his lips again Mike’s. Mike responded beautifully, fisted his shirt and pulled himself closer as Harvey pressed his tongue into his mouth, groaned when he nipped at his lips, gave as good as he got when he tugged on Harvey’s hair. They banged against the counter and Harvey slid his hands down Mike’s side and filed away the shivers for later use. He had plans to pull away and suggest they move this to a more comfortable place, like the couch, but then he heard a sound behind them.

“I knew it.”

Harvey and Mike pulled away faster than lightening, exchanged wide-eyed looks and then turned to find Fiona standing in the doorway to the kitchen, dressed in her pink princess pajamas, Mr. Squiggles in her crossed arms as she eyed them both.

“You should be in bed,” Mike pointed out.

“Can’t sleep,” Fiona told them. “And I knew you liked each other!”

“I…what?” Mike asked. Fiona walked over to them and patted them both on the knee.

“It’s…obvious,” Fiona pointed out as she looked at Harvey. “Donna said you had the hots for my daddy too.”

Mike choked as Harvey chuckled and knelt down to look her in the eye.

“She did huh?”

“Yep, We were gonna lock you in a closet,” Fiona told him.

“And why were you going to do that?” Harvey asked, even if he was now convinced that Donna was indeed training this child to take over the world.

“I want my daddy to be happy. Are you gonna make him happy?”

Harvey glanced up at Mike and smiled.

“I’ll see what I can do about that,” he promised as Mike slid down beside him.

“You ok with this Bumble Bee?”

Fiona looked at the both of them for a few minutes and nodded. Harvey had no doubt that she would have more questions about this come tomorrow and the next day. He was also kind of giddy because she approved of him and he had a feeling that that was more than half the battle.

Maybe he really would buy her a puppy.

“You still need to get to bed,” Mike commented. Fiona pouted, Harvey chuckled.

“I propose a deal, Fiona gets one story of her choice and then she agrees to go to sleep,” he suggested.

“You sure bumble bee?”

“You said we could,” she pointed out before she looked at Harvey. “Read to me?”

 “Me?” Harvey asked, surprised, he knew that reading was big in this house, the copious amounts of books were evidence of that, but he was surprised that he was being included in this. “I’d love to read it to you.”

“Daddy can come too,” Fiona informed him as they both stood up. Mike got her a drink of water and then they walked her back to bed, Harvey helped tuck her into bed and found himself sitting on one side of said bed while Mike sat on the other as he started to read about a mystery involving a clock.

-

“So…tomorrow?” Mike asked as he walked Harvey to the door. He was half tempted to ask him to stay but it was probably better if he left. Mike would do something stupid like ravage him in an apartment with paper thin walls and he had already scarred his child enough for one night. Not that she seemed scarred, she seemed ridiculously happy. Mike had to share her sentiments when Harvey stopped at the door and leaned in and kissed him.

“Tomorrow,” Harvey told him. He smiled.

Life had done a lot of things to him. He was happy about this new development. He had a good feeling about it for himself and his child. 

And then Harvey kissed him again.

He had a really good feeling. 


End file.
